Let Me Help You
by franky.stonem5
Summary: Kurt has an eating disorder. Puck is the only one who knows about it and he will do anything to help his teammate. Rating M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **LET ME HELP YOU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**I**

Kurt wasn't sure when it began. Maybe it started when the bully get rougher than usual or maybe when Finn called him fag. No, probably it started when his father and Finn told him to "leave Sam alone" and stop harassing straight men. Yeah that's when it began, because Kurt knew that what his dad and Finn really meant was " you're sick and contagious so you had to stay away from who's normal" even if they never said it out loud . He knew that every time they said they were cool with who he was they were lying, they though they were normal and Kurt wasn't. So Kurt start thinking that maybe they were right, he was sick, he was wrong.

Kurt tried to be normal, to control his sick sexuality but he just couldn't, he couldn't control the way his own family subtly hate him or the way the people in school ( not so subtly ) hate him.

Kurt began to focus on the things he could control, the first ( and only ) thing in his list was food. He began writing down the amount of calorie for every meal in a diary and when sometimes he forgot to eat he found out that "forgot" consuming all that food gave him control over his body; and he needed control. Kurt began forget to eat regularly and the few times he eat something he only eat salad or low fat snack.

Sooner people start questioning why he wasn't eating, he said he had already eaten during his free period or he just went home during lunch to avoid the cafeteria.

When he was home and he was forced to eat with his family he made a habit of throwing up everything once he was in the bathroom of his sound proof basement.

Kurt was losing more and more weight and he began to wear several layers to make sure no one could noticed how skinny he was; if they knew, they would definitely made him stop, he would lose his power . And he couldn't lose the power he had over his body, not now that he was finally in control.

Everything was going on perfectly until the day Kurt got slushied by Karofsky (and 4 of his fellow jocks). He had so many slushie on himself that he had to take a shower; once in the locker room ( he knew no one would be there for at least an hour ) he took off his clothes and fold them in a plastic bag. He enter the shower and started to clean himself. Kurt had just done washing his hair when he heard a noise behind him; the brunette turned around, covering his private area with his hand, and he found Puck staring at him.

* * *

Puck's eyes were wide and full of what looked like concern. Kurt couldn't understand why Puck would be standing in the locker room, staring at him in concern. Then Puck spoke, he didn't say much just "Hummel" and before Kurt could realized what was happening Puck was under the running water with him...hugging him. Kurt stood there, frozen.

Puck was wandering around through the halls at school ( he was too bad ass for math )without nothing to do, he then decided to use the weight room to take care of his " guns" so he went to the locker room to change in his sweatpants. Entering the locker room, puck heard the sound of the shower, that was weird because usually he was the only one bad ass enough to skip class in this school ( or the only one who didn't give a shit about his education). The Mohawk-ed teen went to the shower to see who was there, if he was one of his boys then they could plan some cool prank or...set something on fire...you know, the usual stuff. When Puck reached the shower he was shocked, the guy in the second shower box was one of his boys...but it was Hummel and Puck noticed right away that the pale boy was skinny, no he wasn't just skinny he was thinner than normal. Puck could see every bones in Hummel 's body, his spine was sticking out from his back and his legs were barely supporting him. The Mohawk-ed teen was so shocked he lost his grip on the bag with his spare clothes and that land on the floor with a thud. When the bag touched the floor Hummel turned around, Puck was terrified, he could count every rib from that distance. That wasn't ok. Puck wanted to say something but after " Hummel" he was speechless so he did the only thing he could think of doing in that moment: he reached the skeletal boy, and he hug him.

They stood there for a couple of minute. Enough time for Puck to realized 3 ting:

-he was completely dress under the running water hugging a vary naked ( and very male ) Hummel;

-Hummel wasn't hugging back, and he felt stupid;

-Hummel was sick and he needed to help him.

Puck made Kurt ...woooa...when did Hummel became just Kurt?...Oh yeah probably after the naked shower, however Puck made Kurt out of the shower and after both had dried and dressed themselves he walked the pale boy to his truck. When they reached puck's truck Kurt finally braked the ice and spoke

"where are we going?" he asked

" I don't know...maybe I should take you to a counseling or some doctor or-"

" I'm not going to a doctor" Kurt cut him off

" ok whatever...get in the truck"

" I DO NOT GO TO ANY DOCTOR!"

"OK!I'm not bringing you to the doctor..Jeez calm your tits...we're going to the coffee shop." Puck said patiently

" why?"

" to grab a coffee...duh. And then we can talk"

"I've nothing to say " Kurt responded coldly

" just get in the car Hummel I've been polite but if you don't get in the car in the next 5 second I'll-"

" ok, ok see? I'm in your crappy car...happy now?...Neanderthal".

Puck and Kurt arrived at the Lima bean in 15 minutes, none of them had said a word.

Once inside they ordered their coffee and Puck lead Kurt in the back of the shop where was situated the quietest table in the shop; Kurt seat there sipping his coffee while Puck kept glaring at his hands. After another couple of minutes of silents Puck spoke

"what the hell Hummel?" eloquent as always

"i have no idea what you're talking about "

"cut the crap, you look like one of that...anorexic chick in your stupid fashion magazine"

"I'm not anorexic!" Kurt said scandalized

"yes, you are!"

"no I'm not!"

"Jesus!"

Kurt kept sipping his drink and Puck began to think that maybe he should have told someone right away, maybe Mercedes...or Mr. Hummel, they should know what to do.

"maybe you need to...i don't know, talk to someone that...is like a specialist"

" no "

" why?"

" 'cause I'm fine...nothing to talk about."

" ok when all this "nothing" started?" puck said mimicking quotes

" I don't kno-"

" listen Kurt" puck cut him off " we both know that you're not fine and if you don't want...I'm not going to tell anyone...just...answer my question"

Kurt was taken aback by Puck's almost tender tone " I'm not sure when it started"

"when was the last time you eat?" puck wasn't sure that was the best way to talk about the problem but he had no idea how to. He just hope Kurt would not shut him out and denied everything again.

" Carol made pasta last night"

"cool...you've eaten?"

"yes" Kurt said without making eye contact

"and then you threw up?"

Kurt just nodded without even know why he was being so sincere. Then Puck spoke again

" ok...thank you for telling me" he knew that wasn't something easy to say but Kurt had trust him enough to do it " I wanna help you"

"why do you even care?"

" I'm not going to stand here and watch while you starve yourself to death "

Kurt looked him with wide eyes " I'm not...I-I don't...I'm..." he didn't know how to respond to that, so he just didn't. " I wanna go home" was the last thing he said before shut himself refusing to answer to any other question Puck made.

* * *

**Author note: **Hey!this is my very first fan fiction. English is not my native language so forgive me for any grammatical errors, or errors in sentence construction. I will do my best but I do not promise anything.

Anyway I hope you like the story so far and if you want to let me know what do you think about it...I'll be vary happy to read your reviews.

Ciao ciao! Franky =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I still do not own Glee

**II**

Kurt was in his room, laying on the bed and searching on the internet a new pro-ana blog because lately it was so hard to resist, to stay strong, and he needed some advice and support. What Kurt really didn't need was Puck, he had ignored the Mohawk-ed teen for a week and no matter how hard Puck would stared at him during lunch, he was not going to eat more just to make that stupid jock happy. He didn't care Puck believed eating like a cow and fatness were good, because Puck wanted him to eat just to keep on his plan to ruin Kurt's life... first were dumpster dives, offensive name and slushies...and now was this pathetic attempt to bullying him on food, no way that was going to work.

He had found a blog that recommend to drink energetic drinks instead of solid food if he gets hungry, because food sucks but if you faint for dehydration you'll end up in the hospital ….the place where stupid doctors could take away your power. And If he faint in front of Puck, he would definitely took him to the hospital.. He was busy reading other interesting tips about how he could avoid or ignore the stomach cramps due to hunger, when Carole called for dinner. Kurt got up from the bed, he put on a large hoodie that could mask his thinness and he goes up stairs; once in the dining room he seat on his chair ( in front of Finn) and started to eat a bit of his salad and hiding the rest of his meal in his hoodie when no one was looking.

Finn and Burt start rambling about sports and football, as usual, and when Finn kept complain about how the McKinley Titans needed a kicker, his dad turned to him

"Why did you stop playing?you were good"

" I don't like football"

" but you played last year..."

"last year I was playing just to make you proud of me" Kurt explained " but when I come out and you said you were ok with it I thought that was useless keep playing"

" so now you don't care anymore if I'm proud of you or not?"

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself

" now I can still make you proud...but doing the things that I like because-"

" I think you should play football with Finn" Burt said stubbornly

then Finn enjoyed the conversation " yeah bro, you should totally play football and help us"

now Kurt was starting to lose patience " half of the team...no scratch that the whole team has done nothing but bulling me and call me names...why should I help you?" " come on Kurt" Burt said again " don't be like that..it's football! take that as an opportunity to let them see who you really are...if they see that you can be a tough guy they 'll stop picking on you and it's good for you too if you learn how to...interact with the boys...they could show you how not to look like that ...you know... "

"like what dad?"

" you know...you are very ...feminine...and this is Lima...I meant it would be easier for if you look...more normal...I meant with normal cloths...no no I meant...umm..."

"I lost my appetite...may I go to my room?" Kurt said before getting up from the table without waiting for an answer.

Kurt ran downstairs, he locked the door behind him and went in the bathroom, once in the bathroom he emptied the contents of his pockets, trowing all the food he had hid in his hoodie in the toilet and flushed the water, then he knelt to throw up what he had eaten. Throwing up wasn't enough, he needed more... he needed to let out of his body all the things that made him wrong, so he reached the cabinet and took a razor blade he was hiding since he read that physical pain could help him to maintain control over himself.

He took the blade and looked at the cold shine of the little sharp object, he press it on the skin in his forearm and looked the blood gushing from the cut he made. He felt good. He then realized what he had done, he cut himself. He laughed because he was so cliche for a teenager to cut himself, maybe know he was doing what his father was talking about " be normal", what's more normal that being the living prove of a statistic? After he calmed from his hysteric laugh hi felt tears stream his cheek and he realized he was crying, I didn't understand why he was crying, he wasn't sad, he was doing this to feel better, he felt better when he pressed the blade in his own flesh. He had to keep doing it to fell good, but that thought scared him without knowing why and in panic he took his phone and wrote a message. Then Kurt took a towel wrapping it around his arm and went out from the bathroom to his room. He sat on the floor with his back against the bed hugging his knees, waiting.

* * *

**To puck **i just cut myself

**From puck** by accident?

**To puck **what do you think?

**From puck **fuck!

**From puck ** on my way

**To puck **basement window

* * *

Forty minutes after the first message, Puck was climbing down Kurt's basement window. He found the brunette sitting on the floor. Kurt was wearing gray sweatpants and an old with t-shirt, and he had a bloody towel wrapped around his left arm. He was still holding the razor blade in his right hand.

Puck came closer to him trying to keep his voice low as not to scare Kurt

" hey princess, can you give that to me?"

Kurt turned to face him, Puck noticed right away the tears on his face and his blank expression " you are late...I did it 3 more time and it's all your fault because you were late and you couldn't stop me"

puck was taken aback from the assertion but decided that first thing to do was make sure Kurt couldn't hurt himself anymore cutting himself.

"I'm sorry princess my truck sucks...big time, it took me forever to came here" he sat next to Kurt " but I'm here now...so ...can you give me that...thing?please?"

" I felt good...Puck, what's wrong with me?" he began to sob"I was scared and it hurts but I felt so good" he kept saying tightening his grip on the razor blade that now was cutting his palm.

" Kurt please give me that thing you're bleeding" Puck had to force himself not to panic but he was freaking out.

Still sobbing Kurt let the blade fall from his hand and when it touch the floor Puck took it and trow it in the toilet he wouldn't see that thing again.

Still crying, Kurt dropped the blade. As soon as it touched the ground Puck took it and hid it in the pocket of his leather jacket, he would have thrown it away later, where Kurt could not take it back.

Puck went into the bathroom where he found a first aid kit and went back to Kurt who was still crying on the floor; after Puck have cleaned and disinfected the sobbing boy's wounds he carried him to the bed letting Kurt lie down he then decided to lying down next to him.

When Kurt's cry did not stop Puck did the only thing he could do to help his friend, he hugged him hoping it would be enough to make it clear to Kurt that he was not alone, he would take care of him.

When Kurt woke up, a few hours later, he found himself trapped in the muscular arms of Puck, he wasn't like he was complaining about it, no one could complain about an awakening like that but waking up with puck was not...usual. A few seconds later Puck opened his eyes and Kurt found himself blushing and hiding his face in Puck's strong chest.

"why are you here?" Kurt murmured against the other boy's body

"you told me to come " Puck said

" well...technically I didn't."

" I'm pretty sure you did " Puck chuckled

" no, I just said I was cutting myself" Kurt was now regretting telling that I wasn't to talk about it

" you wouldn't have told me that you were cutting yourself if you didn't want me to do something about it" he said tightening his embrace

"we are not even friends"

" at this point...I think we are" puck said seriously

"whatever...can you stop touching me?"

"I'm hugging you...and no"

"but I'm gay" Kurt said afraid that Puck would freak out

"so? "

" so what if you catch the gay from me?"

" are you serious? " puck was laughing " you can catch the gay...now shut up I'm tired"

Kurt could not believe his former bully was not afraid of being infected. even his family was afraid to touch him but Puck wasn't. Maybe he should start to reevaluate his relationship with Puck, maybe they were really friends. With this thought he fell asleep again in the arms of his new not homophobic friend.

**Author Note:** Ciao! As you can see after reading this chapter I still don't have a beta and I'm deeply sorry for all my mistakes...I swear I tried to do my best. I had this chapter ready and I thought to upload it cause my classes begin tomorrow so I'll be busy all week...I just want to say that I'm ...shocked that someone actually read the first chapter..oh my god I hope I have not disappointed your expectations so far. =(

Please let me know what you think of the story ... I even give you my consent to insult me for my errors XD

ciao ciao!

Franky


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee

**III**

Kurt was confused ,that morning he woke up alone in his bed. Puck was gone and he felt cold and tired and he did not want to go to school. However, he got up, got dressed and put his make-up on; when he was on his way upstairs he noticed the little note near his messenger bag, it just said ' I'm leaving before your father finds out that I slept in your bed. ; ) See you in school Princess – Puck'

Kurt was in school now, he was walking in the hallway when he saw the Mohawk-ed boy, and he reached for him, Kurt greeted the other boy with a polite " Good morning Puckerman "; Puck responded with a shove in the lockers and a " 'Sup fairy?". The jocks that where with Puck laughed while Kurt walked away. Yeah Kurt was really confused. He had just imagined Puck in his room the night before? He had just imagined the sweetest boy ever, climbing down his window to taking care of him? He had imagined as well the warmth of Puck's embrace? the peace he had felt being held by his strong arms, his ear on the other boy's chest and his heartbeat who accompanied him in his sleep? No, he couldn't had imagined all that. Kurt felt really stupid because probably Puck was just pretending to be his friend, to care about him, just to set another stupid prank. The Jock was probably going to tell everyone about him, about how pathetic and weak he was, how fat and undesirable...he was going to tell everything that happen the night before, all the school will know about the cuts. Kurt felt ashamed, and scared he couldn't bear the thought of someone who knew about him. His bullies would know all the things they say or do affect him like that, they would win.

The pale boy was so overwhelmed by that thoughts he felt like drowning, he ran down the hallways till he found a janitor closet, he entered without turn the lights on and he sat there on the floor facing the door and like the night before he embraced his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. Kurt felt sad and betrayed but also angry. He was angry because he had nothing to hurt himself with and he was in desperate need of hurting himself, he needed to punish himself for being weak, for trusting Puck, for cowering in a closet. But he had nothing to hurt himself with.

Kurt knew he should go to class, he heard the bell but he couldn't bring himself to leave his refuge. He stayed in the closet for second period but half way through third period the door was pull open and the light turned on. Kurt was still in the same position, with his head on his knees so he wasn't blinded for the suddenly light but he couldn't either see the intruder.

Kurt heard the door being closet and the mystery person sat next to him but he was still hiding his face in his knees because his face was certainly a mess and he wasn't that curios about who found him.

The closet was in complete silence until the mystery person spoke

"you fucking scare the shit out of me"

Puck.

The intruder was Puck. Great...just great!

Kurt didn't say anything he knew if he tried to say something he would end up crying and he had already done that, thankyouverymuch.

" you were nowhere to be found. You weren't in second period...and then I overheard that Asian chick said you weren't in first period either "

no response from Kurt

"I thought something bad had happened to you...I looked for you everywhere"

Kurt just wanted him to stop talking and leave him alone. He knew Puck wasn't sincere, he knew he was just make fun of him, he will push him away like everybody else, ha had been stupid for thinking they could be friends. That was Puck, he was a Neanderthal, a bully, a jerk and Kurt just wanted to make him stop talking.

Puck moved to put his arm around Kurt's shoulder in an very awkward half hug, at that Kurt shrugged him away

" don't touch me!" Kurt almost yelled

" come on princ-"

SLAP

the sound of Puck being slapped by Kurt echoed in the small closet.

'O my god! I'm dead!' Kurt thought, no one hits Puck without consequences...hell! no one look at him in the eyes when he's having a bad day let alone slap him...Kurt was so, so dead.

Kurt shuts his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain of his nose being broken by the Jock. After a minute without any excruciating pain, Kurt opened his eyes, he saw Puck, sitting next to him with his legs stretched, his left hand stroked his cheek and his eyes were glaring at the door in front of them with anger.

" Puck.."

" shut up"

" Puck I'm sorry"

" I said SHUT. UP! I'm this close to beat you in bloody pulp so just shut the fuck up and let me calm"

Kurt just nodded, he was too terrified to speak again.

When the bell that announce the end of third period rang someone from the outside tried to open the door, it was probably someone ho was looking to a place to make out with a cheerio, anyway Puck just kicked the door shot again before whoever was outside could saw them.

The noise of the door being kicked made Kurt jump. When his heartbeat came back to normal Kurt turned to Puck, now he wasn't touching his cheek anymore but he clenched his fists.

"why did you hit me?" Puck asked without looking at him

Kurt was still too scared to talk because Puck didn't look calm at all.

"Hummel?" Puck caught his attention turning to him

" I...I didn't want to talk to you, because I know what you're really doing.."

" what am I doing?"

"You are pretending to care about me and then you'll tell everything to the all school and you'll have a great time laughing about the pathetic fag that believe you were his friend and-"

" Dude!what the hell?" the jock was looking at Kurt in shock

"come on stop playing with me! You're just insulting my intelligence" the brunette said with the best 'bitch please' face he could give after 2 hours spent crying in a closet.

Puck was silent, looking at him in confusion, then his expression changed in guilt

"is this about this morning?"

Kurt refused to respond and goes back looking the door

"Hummel...I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't shove you or call you a fairy. But I...I panicked….the others were there...Karofsky was saying I'm getting soft, I was going to beat some nerd to prove I'm a bad ass but then you were there...I'm sorry, ok?"

" shove me in a locker made you feel more bad ass!?"

" no, I feel like shit...listen princess..."

" don't call me that! Do you realize how miserable I feel when people call me some girly name?"

" I didn't meant that in a bad way is just ...you are...kinda girly..."

" I'm not a girl!"

that was the last thing Kurt said before he stormed out of the closet leaving a very confused Puck behind.

* * *

It was 2.00 am when Puck found himself outside Kurt bedroom window, he had no idea why he was there. Ok maybe it was because he felt guilty, but he was not going to admit that to anyone.

Puck knocked at the window, praying Kurt would listen because he needed to make things clear whit the brunette.

After 10 minutes knocking at the window he had almost given up but then the window was pulled open and he could climb down. 'Two night in a row' Puck thought, Hummel should be honored not even his girls could have him in their room that often.

Once in the room Kurt was standing in front of him, he had puffy and red eyes from crying and he was just wearing sweatpants, he was shirtless and he could saw at least three fresh cuts on his forearm, Puck felt terrible, that was his fault.

"Hummel..I...I don't really get why you are so mad at me...I know I wasn't a good person but...I'm a better person now, I promised you I'll never, ever tell anyone about your...problem with food and stuff...and if you don't count today's screwed up I was really good to you lately...and ok maybe is because I feel guilty because I throw you in a dumpster a couple of times or maybe because I think you're a cool dude under all your weird clothes and...the make up...whatever dude just...I promise I 'll try to act..more like a good Jew with you but...just let me help you dude, I don't want to see you doing that to yourself" he said pointing vaguely at Kurt's arm and protruding ribs "I don't even know why I care so much but knowing that tonight you did that because of me..it's just...I don't know just, please don't shut me out like this, don't run away just because I'm an ass sometimes"

* * *

**Author Note: **Hey! so...that's the new chapter! I'll post the next part really soon so...don't worry you'll know what Kurt's response is ; )

As usual...my apology for all the mistakes I made, I hope I'm getting better =) anyway... thanks for the reviews you've done for the first two chapters...it's so nice to know you like this story, and I hope you'll continue to follow.

Let me know what you think about this chapter!

Ciao!

Franky


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee

**I have a beta ( finally) so if this chapter is really good it's just because of GayforKurt **XD

**IV**

Puck had apologies; he never does that because it's not badass to admit your mistakes, but he had really fucked up with Kurt. For whatever reason, he felt the need to help the brunette; he looks so fragile right now he just wanted to hug him, to hold him tight and never let him go.

Now Kurt was looking at him with his big blue/green eyes struggling to not cry. "After being so nice to me and helping me, I thought I had a friend in you but then you just... you betrayed me."

Now Kurt was shaking. "I thought I could trust you; you were always honest with me... even back in the days when you threw me in dumpsters you were real and after today in school I didn't know if the real Puck was the one that cares about me or the one that calls me names." He was on the verge of crying.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, okay? Can we... just make peace and move on?"

Kurt was crying now but he nodded so Puck was confused.

"Is that a yes? Are we buddies again?"

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, we are 'buddies' but please don't call me names again. I don't care if to keep your rep up you push me around in school but don't call me names."

"Okay, princess. Shit, I'm sorry!" Puck really wanted to kick his own ass. The only thing Kurt asked him was no name-calling and what did he do? Call him 'princess'! He's so stupid, he just fucks everything up... again... after only two seconds they were cool. That could be a world record.

But Kurt was not mad... he was giggling.

"You are so funny Puck!"

Why was he laughing?!

"Why are you laughing?"

"You should see your face right now! You look like a dumb puppy!"

Kurt was laughing so hard now he had to bite his fist to not make any noise and wake up the all house.

Puck was still trying to figure out why Kurt was having so much fun; he should be offended, he should be furious. However, he couldn't complain – seeing Kurt laughing was amazing. He was all flustered, his hair all messy and his eyes shining – he looked so beautiful

Whoa, beautiful?! Puck had just said that a guy was beautiful? No, no that was nothing ... he just thought that because Kurt was really feminine. Yeah, that's why; Kurt looks so beautiful and kissable right now.

Okay, Puck, you really need to get laid... with an actual girl.

To try to keep his mind out of every possible "gay thought" and make Kurt stop laughing about how dumb he looks, he picks Kurt up and throws him on the bed. When Puck finds himself on top of Kurt, he realizes that throwing him on a bed isn't the best idea to chase away gay situations. Now all he can think of is Kurt and him on that bed, making out. Puck is even more shocked about the fact that this thought doesn't bother him at all!

They stare into each other eyes. This is pretty much a 'moment'.

"You can call me 'princess' if you want," Kurt says shyly, now avoiding eye contact.

"It's still a girly name..." Why would Kurt want to be called that?

"I think it's okay if only you call me that... I kinda like it. It makes me feel like royalty," Kurt replies smiling.

"You should always feel like that; you are really precious."

_'Okay,__Puck_,_ did you just grow a vagina?!_' Now Puck was really going to kick himself. Kurt was gay and saying these things to him... he may get the wrong impression because Puck was so not into guys.

The fact that he thought Kurt was beautiful or kissable or precious didn't matter. Puck was just an attention whore and flirting around helped him get attention. Kurt was fragile, and he promised to help him, not to flirt with him and make him live a 'Finn 2.0 experience' that could destroy him.

So Puck stands up, embarrassed and with a simple "see you on Monday, Kurt," he climbs up back through the window.

* * *

Puck has been gone for an hour now but Kurt can't stop thinking about what happened. Puck had come into his room, he had apologized, he had said he wanted to help him, said he could trust him and had said he was something precious. No one had ever said something like that to him before that weren't just empty words… and the way Puck was looking at him...

Kurt felt like a thirteen-year-old girl; he relives what had happened and he smiles like a Cheshire cat. What if Puck felt something for him? If he is in love with him they could be together and they could spend time together and no one would say anything because Puck was "a bad ass".

But Puck is straight; there is no way he can just turn gay like that. That's not how it works, right? Or maybe everyone is right, he can make "normal guys" turn gay; he could ruin Puck's life!

Kurt feels so bad about himself; was he really what people say? He was contentious?

Well, if he was, he really needs to prevent Puck from that because he can't ruin the jock's life.

He wouldn't ruin anybody's life! He should run away and never come back... but before that he really needs to be punished for what he is doing to Puck, and since no one is there at the moment he has to do it by himself.

He can't use a razor blade anymore because Puck had inspected his room the other night and he had taken away all the sharp objects. He really hated Puck for that. Puck, however, had forgotten he had new cuts on his arm. He had done that with a knife he had stolen from the kitchen.

Kurt takes out the knife from under the mattress and he cuts some fresh wounds. He isn't that stupid to make other cuts, Puck would notice.

After cleaning the knife, he goes to sleep; the next day is going to be a hard day. He has to find a way to keep Puck away so he won't be infected. Maybe he could save him from the public humiliation he is subjected to every day. Maybe staying away from him in school is enough to avoid spending too much time with him. Yeah, that could work. No one has to know they are (as Puck has said, "buddies") because if someone finds out, his father and Finn would definitely bring up the "stay away from straight guys; you make 'em uncomfortable" speech.

* * *

Being friends with Kurt is hard for Puck. If he is too friendly with the brunette it could affect his reputation and Puck's reputation is all he has. Kurt needs a friend, though, so... fuck it!

On Monday, Kurt drags him into an empty classroom.

"Dude, what are you doing," Puck asks, a little concerned.

"We are a secret!" Kurt says gleefully, ignoring the 'dude'.

The jock is a little taken aback; he was not the smartest kid but... what the hell does that mean?

His face is probably speaking for him because Kurt readily answers his unspoken question.

"Everyone in glee and in this entire school thinks we hate each other!"

"Dude, I still don't understand!" Puck wonders if Kurt has spent too much time with Finn.

"Don't call me 'dude'!"

"Sorry... whatever... Care to explain?"

Kurt sighs at how dense Puck can be.

"We are friends... in secret!"

"Why should we be friends in secret? Are you trying to get rid of me? Because that's not working; I'll still keep an eye on what you eat...or don't eat."

"No, you idiot! We can be friends but... if we don't keep this secret, people will think you are going gay, and they will bother us. They would pick on you for spending time with the fairy…"

"I don't care."

"…and they will beat the gay out of me for trying to make you gay!"

"Oh... are you trying to turning me gay, Hummel?" The jock's expression is serious.

"What?!"

"Dude, I'm kidding!" Puck says, giggling.

After Puck calms down he is serious again.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry; I'll protect you," he says and he is determined to do it. He will protect Kurt from everyone, but mostly from Kurt himself.

"No, you Neanderthal, you can't fight the entire football team or the entire school; they are too many!"

"But I'm a badass!" Puck says, pouting. Kurt had made a good point; he can't protect him from the entire school but he really wants to.

"If we keep this s secret I promise to eat an apple every lunch time without throwing up," Kurt bargains.

"Deal! But we have to have lunch together," Puck counters.

"No! I'll stay at the glee table and you'll stay at the jocks table." Kurt is adamant; what is the point of being secret if they spend lunch time at the same table where Puck would be staring at him while he is eating?

"We can go eat in an empty classroom or... in the closet you were in the other day!"

"...Whatever."

When Kurt is leaving the classroom, Puck catches his attention again.

"Can we have a code name?"

"Why would we have a code name?" Kurt asks, afraid to hear the answer.

"'Cause we are kinda like secrets agents!" Puck says enthusiastically.

"And what would be your name?" Seriously, for Kurt it was like talking to an eight-year-old.

Puck thought about it for a couple of minutes. "The Puckster!"

"But everyone would know it's you!"

"Don't care. I'm The Puckster and you are..."

"If your code name for me is 'Hummel' I'm going to scream!"

"Princess!"

Kurt blushes a little at that but tries to compose himself anyway.

"Okay, whatever. See you in in the closet at lunch, Puck," he says, exiting the classroom.

"Princess, you have to use my code name! You are worst secret agent ever!"

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you like this chapter. : )

Let me know what you think of this story, if you have any suggestion please write a review, I will be very happy to read it and know what you think.

ciao ciao!

Franky


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee

**Beta:** GayforKurt (by the way you are amazing)

**V**

Kurt is sitting on the floor of the janitor's closet. It is the second day that he and Puck are meeting there to have lunch; the first day was a disaster.

Kurt is worried Puck will not come today, so he's really surprised when the doors open and the jock comes in with a tray full of burgers and fries.

"Sorry, Princess, there was this chick in the cafeteria..." he stops when he sees the relief in Kurt's face.

"I thought you weren't coming today."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

Kurt looks at the ground and whispers: "Because yesterday I didn't eat my apple and when you tried to make me eat it I ran away."

"It's okay; today you're gonna eat it," Puck says, resolute.

"Sure." Kurt doesn't sound sure at all. "And I also want to say sorry for the horrible thing I said about you."

"Umm... You didn't say anything; you just ran out."

"Oh... yeah, I didn't actually say it out loud... but... I thought those really... bad things about you... so... sorry."

"It's okay, Princess," Puck smiles. "I'm starving, can we eat?"

Kurt's only response is to bite the green apple he bought in the cafeteria that morning.

Kurt really enjoys spending his lunch period with Puck. They sit on the floor talking, singing and eating. Kurt doesn't feel that bad about eating in front of him anymore, maybe because Puck never stares at him to keep an eye on him. He trusts that Kurt's going to eat his apple without being pushed. Kurt takes his time eating, obviously, but after the first time of their lunch together he doesn't storm out without eating. He owes that to his friend; he's not going to let him down, there are so many people already disappointed in him.

* * *

Things are going great and today is their ninth meal in the small closet. The pair is sitting Indian-style on the floor facing each other. After Kurt is almost done eating his apple and Puck is half way to devouring his second burger of the day, the jock looks at Kurt.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm not going to play this game."

"But, Kurt ... I'm bored!" Puck whines, trying to look sad and adorable enough to convince the brunet.

"I could sing to entertain you!" Kurt almost yells in enthusiasm.

"NO! Kurt, please. If I hear another song from a musical, I'm going to really turn gay and I can't afford that. What would all the cougars in town do without me?!"

"Yeah, all those poor cougars," Kurt says, faking sympathy for those old creepy women. "...And you'll never turn gay... you definitely have no sense of style... Anyway ... truth."

"Yay!" Puck lets out a very loud and not-so-masculine shout but both he and Kurt decide not to comment on that. "Why did you let Rachel win that competition about, you know... that song... the one you always sing and that makes dogs go crazy in the end?"

"'Defying Gravity'?" Kurt asks in confirmation, trying not to laugh at how Puck had just described one of the most amazing songs ever. "I couldn't sing it in front of everyone 'cause my dad received an anonymous phone call at the shop... They said his son was a fag... Original, don't you think? Anyway, he wasn't ready to deal with all this."

'He's still not ready,' Kurt thinks.

Puck has a mortified and guilty face, noticing that Kurt added, "but I'm not angry with whoever made the phone call. I mean, without that I would never know that my dad wasn't ready for all the... gay thing."

"It was me."

"I know."

"... How did you know?!"

"Well... when I was talking you had a funny face so either you felt guilty or you had gas... and trust me, seeing what you eat... I'm glad it's the first one," the brunet says, laughing at Puck's embarrassed face.

Now was Kurt turn to ask "it's your turn, stud... truth or dare?"

"Dare," Puck responds without hesitation.

"Lick the floor," Kurt says, eating the last bit of his apple.

"Oh my god, it tastes worse than my Ma's cooking," the jock complained after accomplishing his duty.

They keep picking dares until Kurt chooses truth and by the evil smile Puck gives him, he knows this is going to be bad.

"Who's your jerk off fantasy?"

Puck asks like it is a normal conversation... Well, it wasn't because Kurt almost chokes himself in his own saliva when he asks: "Are you for real?"

"You have to answer... It's the rule."

"Oh, my gaga... do you realize I'm gay?" The brunet stares at him in disbelief. "I mean... I don't like the stuff you like... This is not like talking to Finn... I could traumatize you."

Seeing Puck seems pretty determined to have his answer, Kurt gives in. "uff... okay ... it's... the guys in the magazines April gave me last year."

Kurt was blushing like mad; Puck loves seeing him blush like that. It's fun and he looks kinda cute, so he decides to play with him a little and moves to sit next to him. "And how are the guys in the magazine?"

Kurt turns to Puck but they are too close.

Kurt turns again to face his previous view; the dirty wall of the closet is safer than Puck's gaze.

The brunet is scared to answer the question Puck has just asked him but he does it anyway. He is too embarrassed; he just wants to close this subject and move on. "...Umm...they are...muscle boys."

"Little Kurtie likes big muscle guys?" Puck says, teasing and flexing his arms to show off his body. "The guys in the magazine are also tan and badass?" Puck keeps questioning.

Kurt is looking everywhere but at Puck... He is definitely NOT staring at the other boy's arms.

"Come on Kurt, you can tell me... I bet they are tall, tan and muscled ... Does any of them have a Mohawk? I bet at least one of them has one."

Kurt just nods; he can't bring himself to actually speak. He is terrified of what this conversation could end.

For Puck, seeing Kurt admitting it is amazing. He doesn't know why but knowing that the smaller boy spends some alone-time with practically a Puck look-alike is... interesting. Puck is a total stud, even gays think that, and let's face it: Kurt has good taste.

The jock is having so much fun teasing the brunet. "Truth or dare, Princess?" He moves closer to the other boy.

"I don't wanna play anymore," Kurt whispers.

"But I really like this game, Kurt." Puck is now dangerously close and his voice is getting huskier. "I mean, I could talk about people jerking off while thinking about me every time... It's fine, I understand. I mean look at me – I'm hot."

"You are so very modest, aren't you?" Kurt says with the best bitchy face he could manage with Puck's perfect body so close. Bitching is always the best way to shut people up. "And just so you know, I don't masturbate thinking about any Puck look-alike… I have better taste; the guys in the magazine look nothing like you."

"Don't lie, Princess; I think they look kinda like me, but you're right, I'm way hotter, don't you think?" The jock was now leaning on Kurt, whispering in his right ear. "I think, the next time, you should totally forget about the magazine and think about me instead."

Kurt could feel the other boy's breath on his neck and he was actually thinking about Puck in that way now... but that was so wrong. Kurt shouldn't think about Puck that way; Puck was his friend, and he was 100 per cent straight. Kurt should stop thinking about straight men that way.

"You should think that it's my hand on you."

Kurt was biting his lower lip, trying not to moan. He is so ashamed about how turned on he is.

"You should think about all the things I could do to you."

Kurt could feel the other boy's lips ghosting on his neck.

Then suddenly the bell rings and Kurt is on his feet in less than three seconds. He collects his stuff and is out of the closet without a second glance at the jock. He spares no time saying goodbye and being polite. He has to find a place to compose himself before someone notices he is... well, let's just say right now everyone can see how much he enjoyed his lunch break.

Puck is still in the closet, sitting where Kurt left him.

'What the hell?' He looks down at Puckzilla; he is _not_ hard for Kurt. No way. It's not possible. He said those things just to play with Kurt. He didn't actually think about him... and his hand... doing stuff to the other boy, right? Of course not, Kurt was a boy and he, Puck, was not gay or bi or anything else. He's just a hormonal teenager; talking about masturbation turns him on, it was normal. Even the old lunch lady could turn him on if he was in too good a mood.

Puck has nothing to worry about; he's definitely not gay.

* * *

Kurt is late for glee. It had been a bad day. He'd had a hard on through all his history class, thanks to Puck and his stupid let's-whisper-nasty-things-to-the-gay-kid pastime. Plus, he had run into Karofsky on his way out of history class and the bully had shoved him in a locker – and now he is late to glee. What else could go wrong today?

In that moment his phone buzzed with a new message. A message from Puck. He had definitely been a bad person in his past life to deserve all this. The message from Puck, however, is not some stupid joke or some more teasing about Kurt's preference. It's a very short and very weird text.

**From the Puckster: **don't come to glee

Kurt is annoyed; he is already outside the choir room, why shouldn't he go to glee? They need to rehearse, so he decides not to listen to Puck. Listening to him today hadn't been a good thing.

Entering the choir room Kurt notices right away that something is wrong. Mr. Schue and the glee kids are sitting in the middle of the room with their chairs in circle. They look at him with undecipherable faces. At this point, Kurt notices that the only person outside the circle is Puck; he's sitting in his chair in the back of the room. Puck looks at him just to mouth "go away" before turning to glare at the other gleeks.

Before Kurt can even realize what Puck just said, Mr. Schue stands up and with a kind smile he greets him. "Hi, Kurt! Why don't you take a seat? Your friends want to talk to you."

Kurt is so confused about the situation he just does what the teacher says.

As he sits next to his teacher, Rachel, from the other side of the circle stands up.

"As leader of this glee club, I think it is my job to speak. Kurt, I want you to know that we are doing this for your own good – and to safeguard the club as well. Kurt, this is an intervention," the girl says solemnly, looking at him.

He is even more confused; why would he need an intervention?

"Why would I need an intervention?"

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel looks at him like he is stupid; "because you are anorexic."

Kurt is petrified; they know. They know and they want to talk about it. He's not ready to talk about it, that's why he and Puck have never said the word "anorexia" since the first time Puck found out. He felt so humiliated, and now they all look at him with pity. That's not what he wants. That's not what he needs.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like this new chapter! Please leave a review and let me know your criticism and your suggestions.

Ciao

Franky


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ guess what... I still don't own glee..shame _

_**VI**_

_"Oh, Kurt," Rachel looks at him like he is stupid; "because you are anorexic."_

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kurt says trying to not panic.

"Kurt, can we not waste time with this? We know you are, so stop denying it," the self-proclaimed leader of the New Directions replies. "Anorexia is a disease and you are sick," she says stubbornly.

Kurt has no idea how to respond to that so he takes his time to look at the other gleeks.

Finn is sitting on Rachel's right side; next to him there's Santana then Brittany, Artie and Mike. Tina is sitting between Mike and Kurt himself. On the other side of Rachel, right in front of him, there is Mercedes, Quinn, Sam and Mr. Schue. Oh, and just behind Rachel there's Puck, still glaring at everyone.

Kurt notices immediately that everyone in the room is reacting differently to Rachel's words. Finn, Quinn and Santana seem annoyed; Artie, Mike and Sam are kinda bored; Tina is looking at her shoes, shifting uncomfortably in her seat while Mercedes and Rachel herself seem angry. Britt seems on the verge of crying.

"My dolphin is sick?! San, we have to save our dolphin! We can't let him go to dolphin heaven... it's too soon!" Brittany is now desperately sobbing. "He hasn't had any sweet boy kisses yet!" She screams this as she launches herself into Santana's embrace while Artie rubs her back.

"Good job, Hummel! You made her cry. Are you happy now?" The Latina is glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Kurt's response is defensive.

"Yes, you did! What you're doing is wrong, white boy, and you need to give me an explanation! I'm your best friend, I should know these things!" Mercedes gets up to stand next to Rachel. "I'm very disappointed!"

Before Puck can rip Mercedes' head off, Tina stands up as well, positioning herself in front of Kurt. "Mercedes, this is not about you. Quit the 'me-me-me' speech!" Then she turns around to look at Kurt and says in a sweeter voice: "I'm sorry Kurt. You can leave now if you want…"

"Tina, I think it's better if Kurt stays here. You know how this works; we need to talk to him," Mr. Schue interrupts her.

Tina just sits in her chair again, looking sadly at Kurt.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, I had not finished yet," Rachel says, shifting her gaze to Kurt. "I, personally, think it's very inconsiderate and selfish of you to play this 'anorexic-teenage' cliché just to get a little 'attention."

The room falls silent. "I understand that my extraordinary talent makes you feel inadequate because obviously you will never reach my level, but this way you will soon have to be hospitalized and we will lose a member. Did you realize you blew off our chance?" Rachel finishes her speech, staring at Kurt with anger.

Tina and Puck launch themselves at Rachel at the same time. Puck is promptly shoved away by Finn and Sam and Santana grab onto him. Tina, however, is faster and she has the time to slap Rachel's face before she's pulled back to her seat by Mike.

"Mr. Schue, she slapped me! You must punish her! I'm the star here!" Rachel is screaming while Mercedes tries to calm her down.

"Okay, guys calm down," Mr. Schue yells to take control of the situation again. "Tina, apologize to her!"

"I'm not sorry for slapping her selfish, stupid face!" Tina is furious. "She has no right to say those things to Kurt. Mr. Shue, this is not going to help him and why, for God's sake, is Rachel speaking? Why isn't Miss Pillsbury here instead?"

"Oh, Tina shut up," Quinn intervenes. "What Kurt wanted was a little 'attention'. Now we are giving him what he wants. If he's this stupid to do what he's doing, it's not our fault," she says, looking at her nails. "That's not even original; in fact, I'm kinda bored. I bet you even cut yourself... Am I right?" She keeps going now, looking at Kurt with an annoyed look. "That's so pathetic. I had a living hell last year but I never did anything that idiotic."

"SHUT UP!" Puck screams, trying to free himself from Sam and Santana.

Kurt is not sure about what to do. He would gladly run away; he really wants to hide where no one can ever find him. All this is too embarrassing. Everyone knows how weak and pathetic he is and Rachel even says something about hospital... that's too much. He doesn't need any hospital; he just needs to get out of this room.

"I need to go," Kurt says, throwing a desperate glance at Puck who is still struggling to free himself from Sam and Santana.

The instant Puck sees Kurt's face he's done with all this shit. He elbows Sam viciously in the ribs and shoves the Latina away. Two seconds later he's next to Kurt, taking him by his arm and leading him toward the door.

"Come on, let's go."

"Kurt, you can't leave!" Rachel is back to screaming.

"Puck, this is none of your business," Quinn agrees with Rachel, her green eyes narrowing. "You don't even care about all this. You didn't even want to do the intervention. If you want to leave, I don't care but Kurt is messing up our chance to finally win this year so he is staying."

"You are a mean bitch!" That's the best Puck can come out with at the moment.

"Puck, that's enough!" Mr. Schue says, trying to remove Kurt's arm from Puck's hand.

"This is my fault?! Are you insane?!" Puck looks in disbelief at his teacher while still holding Kurt's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt screams at Mr. Schue when he feels himself being dragged away from the jock.

At this point, Puck sees Tina slip between Kurt and the Spanish teacher to prevent him from touching Kurt again.

"Are you all worried that because Kurt might be forced to leave glee because of his current ... state, you could lose at a stupid singing competition?" Tina stares at them coldly and when the others nod she continues. "If that's the real reason we are here today, we are leaving." She grabs Kurt's hand and starts to walk to the door, dragging Kurt and Puck with her.

"Oh, and for the record, now you should really worry about finding three other members before the next competition," Tina adds without turning back.

The other gleeks follow the trio into the hallway. Well, all the gleeks except Rachel, who is now having a panic attack, Finn, who is trying to calm her down without succeeding and Mr. Schue who is now banging his head repeatedly against the whiteboard.

"Kurt, I can't believe you are doing this to us! To me! Glee is our family – you can't do that to us!" Mercedes is screaming at the brunet at the same time Brittany yells: "Kurt, don't worry, I'll find mermaids! They know how to save dolphins!"

Tina and Puck just keep walking, bringing Kurt with them. The only time they stop is when Mike yells to his girlfriend to please come back and stop making a scene. At that, the Asian girl turns to her boyfriend with her "I'm a vampire Asian bitch!" face to respond with something in Chinese that makes Mike pale.

Puck, Tina and Kurt finally reach Puck's truck.

"Dude, I don't think you should stay at your place tonight. Finn was pissed," the jock says worriedly.

"He's right, Kurt. Maybe you need some time off. You shouldn't stay near him and I think Rachel will invite herself to your house to... try something," Tina agrees with him.

"That was my house before it was Finn's. Why should I be the one to leave," Kurt snaps.

"No, Princess," Puck ignores the puzzled look on Tina's face at the pet name. "Just take a day away. This way we can think about what to do if they say something to your dad."

Kurt nods. They are right; he needs time to think about what to do. He needs time to prepare himself for the disappointed look his father will give him.

"You can come to my house. My Ma won't mind; she probably has the night shift... or a date... or, I don't know, whatever and my sister can stay at my Nana's place."

Before Kurt can respond that in no way is he going to spend the night at Puck's house with Puck after what happened in the closet during lunch, he is interrupted by an over-excited Tina.

"Oh, my God, we totally should do that!" She says this while jumping about. "That's a brilliant idea, Puck! We can have a sleepover!"

"What? No... wait..." Puck tries to say something like his invitation is just for Kurt because he's not going to have a sleepover... with Tina and Kurt. They would totally spend time painting nails and gossiping. He's not going to paint his nails; he is going to feel left out and he needs some time alone with Kurt to make sure the other boy is all right.

However, he can't explain this to the Asian girl because she's now running towards her car.

"Kurt, you can tell your dad you are staying at mine! I'll go pick up my stuff… see you later, guys!" She waves at them from the car window before driving away.

"Did that crazy chick just invite herself to my house tonight?" Puck asks Kurt.

Kurt giggles. "I think so... Come on, take me to my place. Today I drove with Finn so now you are my chauffeur."

Puck looks at Kurt, panicking. "Dude! Crazy chick… You… Sleepover... My house... Are you for real?"

"Come on, Puck, we need to get going. I really need to choose my pajamas and what nail color to bring with me. Do you know how hard it's going to be to find one that matches your skin color," Kurt asks teasingly, knowing that would freak out the other boy.

It works. People could hear Puck's terrified squeal miles away.

* * *

**A/N: **that's the new chapter...hope you like it...what do you think about it? Want to know what happen at the "sleepover"?...or what nail color Kurt will chose for Puck? lol Let me know what you think about this new chapter and if you have any suggestion...I'll be very happy to listen to them!

Oh, I almost forgot...my beta is GayforKurt...she's an angel.

Ciao

Franky


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Glee is not mine.

**VII**

"Ma! I'm home!" Puck yells, entering his house. "I've got a friend with me!"

When Puck and Kurt are finally in the living room, Puck's mom responds.

"I've already told you! I don't want the retarded friend of yours in my house!" Miss Puckerman yells back at her son.

"Ma, he's not from the football team!" Puck answers back to someone upstairs.

Kurt hears someone running down the stairs and enters the living room.

"You got friends outside the team?" Puck's mom asks, looking at Kurt with a puzzled expression.

"Ma, this is Princ- Kurt... Kurt, this is my Ma," Puck introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt says, extending his hand to the woman.

Mrs. Puckerman just stares at Kurt's hand until Puck coughs awkwardly to wake her up from her trance.

"Umm, yeah, Kurt," she says now, shaking Kurt's extended hand. "Nice to meet you too, dear. Call me Ruth."

Mrs. Puckerman (Ruth) still looks confused.

"Noah... he looks like a normal person... Are you sure you are friends?"

"What do you mean normal? He's gay," Puck says... and he realizes right away that he shouldn't have said that. Outing people is bad, Kurt had said that.

Kurt looks mortified and embarrassed.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious," Ruth says without a real comment about Kurt's sexuality. "I mean he looks like good kid, with manners... someone that is not going to help you set fire to a blanket in our living room."

"It was just one time... Finn left the cigarette still burning on the couch... It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!"

"Your accident almost cost me a heart attack!"

"Whatever," Puck responds, hoping to change the subject. "Kurt and Tina, who is coming later, are spending the night here... Soooo, you have to take Sarah to Nana's house."

"Wait a minute, young man," she says, waving her finger in what, for Kurt, is a perfect attempt to mimic Puck's 'I'm a bad ass' attitude. "You want me to take your sister away so you can have a party with your friends without me here?... On a school day?"

"It's not a party... It's just the three of us!"

"You were just two when you almost burnt down the house," she clarifies.

Kurt feels it's his duty to help Puck out with this situation.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I can guarantee you we are not going to do anything inappropriate... This is just a sleepover."

"A sleepover? ... Like... braiding hair and painting nails?" She looks confusedly at her son.

"No! What? No... No painting nails ... No!" Puck is a badass... he doesn't do this shit.

In that moment, Sarah enters the living room, the nine-year-old listening to Puck's vehement denial and assuming her big brother is in big trouble.

"Ooooh, is Noah in trouble? What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Your brother wants to have a sleepover tonight," Ruth says, laughing with her daughter.

Puck wants to deny it but it's pointless now. He decides to introduce Kurt to his little sister instead.

"Yeah, yeah, funny... Sarah, this is my friend, Kurt. Kurt, this monkey is Sarah," he says, gaining a punch in the ribs from his sister.

"Hi, Sarah, nice to meet you. I love your dress," Kurt says, shaking her hand.

"You sound like a girl!" Sarah responds, giggling, "but I like that you like my dress. You're very pretty... and you smell nice... Do you have a girlfriend? Can I be your girlfriend?"

Puck and his mom start giggling and Kurt is left to answer the little girl's request.

"Well... Sarah... I'm honored that you want to be my girlfriend but... see... I..."

"You already have a girlfriend," she says, disappointed.

"No, no... it's ... umm... I don't like... girls," Kurt says, afraid of the little girl's reaction.

"Oh... okay... But if you change your mind, I'll be your girlfriend," she says stubbornly.

"Okay, Sarah, pack your bag. Noah is going to have his sleepover tonight," Ruth says, taking the little girl upstairs and leaving the two boys in the living room sitting awkwardly on the couch, waiting for Tina to arrive.

* * *

Tina, Kurt and Puck are in Puck's living room, sitting in their sleeping bags, chatting about school and how they could get their revenge on the glee club; apparently Kurt is the only one who thinks setting the choir room on fire is a bad idea.

Kurt decides to change the subject, Tina and Puck talking about what kind of method to use to start the fire is creepy.

"So, who wants a manicure?" Kurt looks enthusiastically at the other teens.

"I brought my black nail color," Tina says, searching in her bag.

"Dude! No! We are not going to paint nails... forget it... Do you want some beers… and some pizza?"

Puck is trying to distract them; no way is he going to do all the girly things Hummel does in his sleepovers. Plus, he can make Kurt eat something different from an apple.

* * *

They order two big pizzas. One is just for Puck the other one is for Tina and Kurt to share.

When Kurt eats just a small slice of it, Tina just smiles at him.

"Baby steps," she says, glaring at Puck who threatens to ruin Kurt's clothes if he doesn't eat at least another slice.

Much to Tina's surprise, Kurt eats the other slice of pizza like Puck suggests.

* * *

Puck is now sipping his third beer, Kurt is half way through his second and Tina has just finished her first... She looks a little tipsy. 'Perfect,' Puck thinks... Now they are a little more uninhibited from the alcohol, they can do something fun.

Puck thinks back to the closet and the game he and Kurt had played. This sleepover is going to be amazing, he gloats to himself.

"Guys… guys! Let's do some games!" Puck says, excited.

"Duuuude, you are genius!" Tina says, sounding a little weird.

Puck is definitely going to invite her to the next football party; the chick is hilarious.

"Noooo, Puck, I don't like your games!" Kurt says, pouting.

"Are you sure? 'Cause today in the closet you seemed to... like... no, love my game," he says mischievously.

"Oh, my God... You did the nasty in the closet!" Tina yells. "I hate you! I wanna see! Let's tape it! That's so hot!" She grabs their hands demandingly.

"Tina! I didn't do anything! Are you crazy? With him?" Kurt is blushing; he just hopes she's too busy picturing the two of them doing nasty things in a closet to notice.

"Yeah, Asian, this stud is 100 per cent straight... No way did I do anything with Princess... Princess wanted to but... I'm a lady's man." The jock is really determined to clarify his heterosexuality.

"Why do you call him Princess if you didn't do him," she asks, curious.

"That's his code name," Puck whispers. "We are secret agents!"

"Can I have a code name too," she asks, giggling.

"If you let Puck pick, your code name would be something like 'Asian-chick-who-looks-like-a-vampire'. He sucks at choosing names," Kurt says with a knowing look. "His code name is 'The Puckster'."

"Dude, my code names are awesome... you, Tara-"

"Tina," she corrects him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Tira… You are... Dracula!" Puck looks like he has just had the brightest idea ever.

Kurt buries his face in his hands. "See? He's not good at this!"

Puck looks sad at that so Tina decides to cheer him up. "I like it, Puck; it's a cool name. What do you think if we put our pajamas on and then we play one of your games?"

"We are not going to play his stupid, drunken games," Kurt says, resolute. But no one is paying him any attention so he decides to do what Tina says.

After ten minutes they are all changed into their pajamas. Tina is wearing a long white nightdress with a small black ribbon around her waist.

Kurt has on one of his most precious blue silk pajamas that make his eyes pop and Puck is wearing just gray sweat pants and an old white T-shirt. He had said he usually sleeps naked but, to Tina's disappointment, Kurt made him wear something.

Still drinking beer, the trio starts playing truth or dare. Just to prove he's a badass, Puck decides he's going to take only the dares.

"Truth or dare," Kurt asks, pointing at Puck.

"Dare!"

"I'm going to paint your nails ...in pink," Kurt says with an evil smile.

"No, no way!"

"Oh yes... that's the rule," Kurt responds, adamant, repeating the same thing Puck had said to him in the closet, just to let him know that's his payback.

"But... I'm a badass," Puck whines.

"Come on, Puck do it!" Tina encourages him. "It's fun... Only real men wear Pink!"

"I'm a real man!"

"So shut up and let me paint your nails in pink!" Kurt orders him.

"Just one hand... This way I can say my sister tried to do it while I was asleep."

When Kurt finishes painting Puck's nails, Tina asks Kurt, "Truth or dare, Kurt?"

"Truth."

"Did you kiss Puck in the closet?" She is giggling as she asks.

"No!" Kurt yells, still holding Puck's hand and blowing at it so the paint can dry faster. "Stop it, Tina, nothing happened in that closet!"

"Whatever, Princess... my turn," Puck interrupts him, freeing his hand from Kurt's hold.

"Shut up, it's my turn!" Kurt complains, looking at Tina for support. The Asian girl, however, is using her beer like a telescope so she's not going to help him.

"Truth or dare, Asian?" Puck says, ignoring Kurt.

"Truth."

"What did you say to Chang to make him pale like that in the hallway?"

"Yes! Good question, Puck!" Kurt says, poking Puck's arm.

Puck is totally not blushing because Kurt thinks he did something right... totally not.

"I just told him that if he was so determined to kiss Rachel Berry's ass, he should ask her to give him a blow job... 'cause I'm not going to do it anymore. Nothing Rachel-related is gonna touch my mouth!"

Tina's tipsy confession is what sets the start to a list of almost sexual dares and truths.

Kurt dares Tina to lick Puck abs, something she does without complaint, then Puck dares Tina to kiss Kurt (and he didn't get turned on by that... he didn't).

When it's Tina's turn to dare Kurt, he's petrified because she has this evil look that says nothing good is going to happen.

"I dare you to be blindfolded and to kiss each of us and guess who's who!" she says, finishing her third beer.

Without wasting time, Puck steals Kurt's scarf and blindfolds him, not giving him time to protest and then looks expectantly at Tina who places a light peck on Kurt's lips.

It's Puck turn now. He knows he should freak out that he's going to kiss a boy. He's going to kiss Kurt; maybe he's not freaking out because Kurt's lips looks so soft, like girl's lips. He has no time to elaborate his thoughts because Tina is now pushing his head towards Kurt. He places a soft peck on the other boy's lips more tenderly than he had expected.

When he pulls back, Kurt takes removes the scarf. He's looking everywhere but at Puck.

"So... who's who?" Tina asks Kurt.

"...you were the first and he was the second one," Kurt responds in a monotone, still refusing to look at Puck. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired," is the last thing he says before settling into his purple sleeping bag.

* * *

Puck has spent the last two hours staring at Kurt's back. Puck should be sleeping but he knows the other boy is still awake and he has this weird feeling Kurt will run to the bathroom to throw up or harm himself if he takes his eyes away. He's tired of waiting for Kurt to do something so he decides to speak first.

"Princess," Puck whispers, knowing the boy can hear him.

"What?" Kurt answers back without turning around.

"You're awake." It's not a question or an accusation, it's just a statement.

"So are you."

"Because I'm watching over you."

"You don't have to. Stop it, I'm fine," Kurt says, annoyed and keeping his back turned to the jock.

"No, you're not fine," Puck states obstinately. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt stays silent. He can't tell the truth but neither can he lie to his friend.

"Princess?" Puck says, reaching to stroke Kurt's back.

Kurt rolls over to where Puck is lying and he hides his face in the other boy's chest.

"I feel sick... I-I think I have a stomach bug... m-maybe I s-should..."

"Throw up?" Puck finishes the sentence for him and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

"Yeah... I think the pizza made me sick."

"The pizza was perfect."

"Puck, please, I have to... I don't feel well... the pizza... you... you don't understand."

"Even if you throw up now you have already digested the pizza, Kurt... It's too late," he says with a triumphant grin. He had made Kurt eat properly and he had kept his mind off of food for long enough. Now it was too late to get rid of the pizza.

"No!" Kurt yells. Luckily, Kurt's face is still hiding in Puck's chest so his scream is muffled by the jock's body.

"Princess, you have to be quiet. You'll wake her up!" Puck says, referring to Tina, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of Kurt.

"Please, Puck... please!" Kurt is struggling, trying to free himself.

"Okay, Kurt… listen to me. We are going upstairs to my room and we are going to talk about this okay? This way we won't wake Tina. Okay?"

They are sitting on Puck's bed. Kurt is too tired to mind what the boy has done in this same bed with... well, half the girls in school.

Kurt jumps up.

"I'm serious, Puck. I don't feel well, I really have to throw up." He looks worried now.

"You don't have any stomach bug. Can we talk about the real problem?"

Kurt runs to the bathroom before Puck can catch him. He closes the door but when he reaches to lock it he notices there's no key. He can't lock himself in. In that moment, Puck pushes the door open. Kurt doesn't even try to fight; the jock is way too strong.

"Okay. You want to throw up? Do it," Puck says, serious.

Kurt is relieved; he can take control now and then he can think properly and decide what to do with his messed up feelings for Puck.

"Thank you, Puck! ... Can you... wait downstairs?"

"No. If you are so determined to do it... I'm gonna stay here and watch."

"I can't do it if you are here!" Kurt is losing his temper. "Wait outside! I've already lost time. All those calories... I have to do it now!"

"What kind of stomach bug do you have again?"

"You don't understand!"

"Exactly!" Puck yells. "I don't understand why you're acting like this. I thought you were getting better... and now? You want to throw up what? Your stomach? You ate more than two hours ago. The pizza is no longer there!"

"Maybe not... You shouldn't make me eat that crap!" Kurt responds, yelling as well.

"I didn't force you."

"You said you were going to mess up my clothes!"

"Please, you knew I was kidding. I never force you to eat anything. You ate the pizza 'cause you were starving!"

"I'm not starving! Look how fat I am! Do I look like someone who's starving," Kurt screams. He realizes right away how delusional he sounds. He turns his back to Puck.

The brunet is now facing the mirror. He's disgusting, fat and weak, he thinks.

Puck hugs him from behind. He rests his chin on his shoulder and locks eyes with him in the mirror.

"You are not fat. But you already know that right? So why are you doing this," he asks with a sweeter voice.

Kurt doesn't respond.

"If you tell me why, I can fix it."

"No you can't."

"I can try." Puck is not going to back down at this point.

"You can't," Kurt says in a sad, defeated voice.

"Try me, I'm a badass, I can do whatever I want," Puck says smirking, knowing his delusional ego would make the brunet smile.

"There are a lot of reasons," Kurt replies, shaking his head try to hide his smile at Puck's comment.

"Tell me one. Just one and I'll fix it for you," Puck declares, turning his head a little so now he's whispering against Kurt's neck. His lips are ghosting over the other boy's skin like during their lunch in the closet.

"No, you can't fix this. You're just making it worse."

Puck froze. He thought he was helping him.

"I'm gay," Kurt says, breaking eye contact with Puck in the mirror.

"I know that," Puck says, frowning in confusion. Kurt's sexuality wasn't exactly a secret. "Babe, everyone knows that."

When Kurt hears Puck call him 'babe' he snaps. He turns around and shoves Puck away.

"If you know it, why are you doing this?" Kurt yells.

"Doing what?" The jock is taken aback by Kurt's sudden aggressiveness.

"You keep touching me! Calling me 'Princess'; you just called me 'babe'!"

"What's the problem if I call you 'babe'?"

"The problem is that no matter how girly I dress, I'm still a guy!" Kurt screams; "and you are a guy, too! You can't touch me or call me that! Don't you get it? It's wrong!"

During his little speech, Kurt had started to punch Puck's chest and ribs, trying to send him away.

Puck grabs Kurt wrist and pushes him against the sink.

"You are gay... so what?" Puck asks, furious. "It's no one else's business what you do. That's not wrong. Look at me!" He hisses at Kurt when he looks away. "Wherever you want to put your dick is just your business. Got it? You don't have to listen to anyone. Don't let them tell you what to do in your life. They don't know shit."

Kurt looks at him in disbelief.

"Why are you saying this? You are the same one who taught Finn what 'fag' means."

"I never called you that! I called you 'homo'. Dude, you are homosexual, it's not really an insult and the time I called you 'fairy' ... well, you know you look girly and stuff, but I never called you 'that'!" He stops speaking, almost growing.

Kurt nods. Puck is right; he never calls him a fag. Sure he's called him a fairy and he always addresses him as the gay kid but that's Kurt; even if he's not happy to be identified only by his sexual preference, it's not Puck's fault he's so... flamboyant. That's for sure the first thing people notice when they see in him.

"Finn called you a fag?" Puck asks, knowing he's not going to like the answer.

"He said my room and the blanket were 'faggy'," Kurt explains, "but I was clearly the blanket in that situation."

Puck is silent for a couple of minutes. He is still pressing Kurt to the sink, still holding his wrists.

"I'm going to kill him!" He sounds deadly serious. "Did you tell your dad?"

"He heard. That's why he kicked Finn out, then Finn apologized and now dad and Carole are getting married so..."

Puck moves to sit on the edge of the bath tub. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt..."

"Uhm... okay. He said I should stay away from straight men. I make them uncomfortable and then they'll beat me up for that. Even if they are cool with me, they'll end up hurt."

"That's the same thing you told me to keep all this thing a secret," Puck says pensively.

"Because it's true."

"No, it's not true. You don't make straight men uncomfortable. You make homophobes uncomfortable and who gives a shit about them?" Puck stands up to hug the brunet; "and now that we are friends, if someone tries to beat me up for that, it's not your fault. It's because they are stupid Neanderthals."

Kurt giggles at the insult he has hurled so often at the jock.

They are still hugging when a faint knock comes from the door.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Tina asks softly.

"Come in, Dracula," Puck says. Hmmm, maybe Kurt was right; his code-naming ability sucks.

Tina opens the door and runs in, snuggling between the two still-hugging teenagers. There are dried tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Were you crying? Why?" Kurt asks, worried.

"I woke up and you were gone. I got scared," she says. "Then I heard you yelling and I ran here... I thought I had to calm you guys down but then Puck was so sweet with you... Are you sure you aren't doing the nasty behind my back? 'Cause I totally don't mind if you do it openly... in front of me," she assures them.

"Okay, Kinky Vampire Lady, time to go to sleep," Puck says, trying to not laugh at Tina's insane desire to see them involved in some hot gay sex. Not that he can blame her. He and Kurt are hot.

"'Kinky Vampire Lady' definitely suits her better," Kurt agrees.

"Whatever, Dumb and Dumber," Tina says, sticking her tongue out to the guys.

Laughing, they make their way back downstairs, settle into their sleeping bags again and within minutes, they are fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N : **So...that's the new chapter...first of all...I must thank GayforKurt, this time she had to read two stories instead of one because I decided to change the last part of this chapter. So, yeah, Thank you, mia cara!

Anyway, what do you think about it? Are you happy about Puck's pink nails? And what about Tina? Do you like her? As usual, let me know what do you think and if you have any suggestion. I love read your reviews, so keep writing it! =D

Ciao!

Franky


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Guess what?...I don't own Glee.

**VIII**

Kurt and Tina are getting ready for school. They are in Puck's bathroom and they are lightly chatting about makeup and accessories when the smell of burned pancakes fills the air.

"Is Puck cooking?" Tina asks, curious.

"Oh, my God… I think he is! We should stop him but I'm not finished with my moisturizing routine yet," Kurt responds.

"Anyway, last night we didn't really talk about… the problem. Do you want to talk about it later when Puck is here as well?"

"No, Puck and I have already talked about it. Like a lot. He keeps talking about it."

"Okay, I just wanted to say that you are my friend and I'll always have your back, no matter what. I really want you to get better," she explains. "Maybe we should tell your dad. He should know."

"No. We are not going to tell my dad. He's going to put me in some hospital and I don't want that. Besides, if he really cared about me he would have noticed," Kurt says, adamant.

"It seems Puck is doing a great job helping you. I mean, obviously, he knew all this before everyone else," she says guiltily.

"That's only because he found me in the shower room. I don't think he would have figured it out if he hadn't seen me. How did you guys find out?" He is pretty sure he was always careful with his lies.

"The last two weeks you were nowhere to be found for lunch. We started to notice you were very skinny and we put two and two together." Tina is interrupted by Kurt's laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"He's laughing because you found out only when he started spending his lunch time with me... eating. It's kinda funny you realized what was happening when he was already getting better," Puck says, entering the room. "By the way, breakfast is ready. I made pancakes and I almost burned them. I said 'almost' because the Puckster is the best and I saved all the pancakes," he says with a pleased grin.

"Whatever, Dumb," Kurt says, pushing him away to leave the bathroom with Tina while she laughs at the name she gave them the night before.

"You know that makes you Dumber, right?" Puck replies, following them.

* * *

Tina and Kurt decide to drive to school together. It would be less suspicious if Kurt arrives at school with the girl instead of the jock. Therefore Puck finds himself walking through the school by himself, but always keeping an eye on the duo walking ahead of him.

"Hey, Puck! Hey, dude!" One of the football jocks greets him while he's passing near the dumpster. Luckily, they haven't noticed Kurt walking before him.

"'Sup, dude?" Puck asks, trying to be nice. He has fucked up things with glee; at least he still has football.

"Dude... what's on your nails'" Karofsky asks, horrified.

"Umm... nothing," Puck says, trying to hide the pink nails on his right hand by shoving it into his front pocket. Too late.

"What's that?" Karofsky grabs his hand.

Just to be clear, Puck is not that comfortable with Karofsky touching his hand, his front pocket or the area where his front pocket is.

"Puck, why do you have this faggy shit on you? Are you going gay on us? That Hummel fag rub his gayness off on you?" Karofsky laughs cruelly.

"Shut up, Chubby monster! My lil' sister wanted to prank me. She did this while I was sleeping."

"She painted your nails? You look like a homo now. That little bitch has to learn to respect you, dude. Did you teach her a lesson when you woke up?"

Puck shoves him against the dumpster. "Are you suggesting I should have beaten up a sweet nine-year-old girl just because she pulled a fucking good prank?"

Puck is furious. His little sister is kinda a pain in the ass but that doesn't mean someone like Karofsky can call her a bitch. Okay, she didn't really paint his nails but it happened before that he woke up with red lipstick or some insulting words on his face. He had to defend her. It's normal; he did worse to Finn when they were kids.

"No! No, your sister is… great; I didn't say that! Her prank is really funny; she's so funny, right guys?" Karofsky asks for support from his team mates, but they know better than to defend Karofsky when he is obviously being an ass. Everyone knows how Puck is whipped by his sister. No one would be so stupid as to say something about her. Well, except for Karofsky.

"Glad to hear that, Chubby, because tomorrow she'll come to see football practice, then she's going to paint your nails and put some make up on your ugly face and anything else that makes her happy. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, of course, Puck!"

"Good," he says before letting him go to head into the school.

* * *

Tina and Kurt are at Kurt's locker. They had stopped at Tina's first because Kurt is a gentleman. When he's about to close his locker he notices the entire glee club approach and circle them. Why are they so annoying?

"Kurt, where were you last night?" Finn demands.

"It's none of your business but if you want to know, I was with Tina. We had a sleepover, you know, usual stuff between friends," he says, glaring at Mercedes in the end.

"You are lying!" Mercedes says. "We went to Tina's house and her mom told us she was with Puck."

At that Mike looks at Tina with disgust.

"We _**were**_ with Puck," Tina says back. "So what? If you wanted to talk to Kurt you could have come to Puck's house. You know where it is."

"Kurt, Tina, I can't believe what you're doing. Don't you see? Puck is just using you!" Finn cuts in.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt is so tired off all this drama.

"He talks to you just because you are something of mine," Finn responds, pointing at Kurt. "He always steals what's mine. First Quinn, then he tried with Rachel and now you!"

Kurt is too shocked to say anything. Is Puck really using him for some sort of revenge against Finn? No, that's not possible. Puck has proved to Kurt he can be a really great friend. Everyone still accuses him of being the bad guy; the truth is that Puck is now a really decent person.

"It's not Puck's fault if Quinn is a slut! And Rachel used him just as much he used her," Tina says angrily. Really, she and Puck had never been friends but he isn't that bad if you take some time to know him without prejudice.

Tina's comeback makes all the glee club gasp, except for Santana who is smirking evilly.

Rachel doesn't say anything. What Tina says is true; she and Puck just used each other and they were cool with that.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Quinn asks Tina with an 'I'm better than you' look.

"And how should I talk to you, your majesty?" The Asian girl gives her a mocking bow.

"You are just a jealous bitch. That's why you spent the night with Puck. 'Cause you want to be me."

"You are delusional. I have no interest in becoming a hypocritical, blonde bitch."

At that Sam steps in to defend his girlfriend's 'honor'.

"Tina, stop it; Quinn is not the bitch here – you are. You turned your back on all of us. You are a selfish bitch."

Tina is going to reply but Mike is faster.

"Sam, this is between the girls; stay out of it and don't talk to Tina like that," he says, pointing at him. "This has nothing to do with you. You weren't even here last year."

"She called my girlfriend a slut!" Sam tries to let him understand why he intervened.

"Oh, come on. She got knocked up by Puckerman! She's obviously not a saint."

"He got me drunk and then he got me pregnant! How's that my fault?" Quinn whines.

"Well, it takes two to tango," Kurt says. He's recovered from his initial shock. "_**You**_ went to his house. _**You**_ brought the wine coolers. _**You**_ had sex with him. You don't go to Puck with wine coolers wearing a Cheerio uniform and not expect to have sex with him!"

"He got me drunk!" Quinn keeps yelling.

"Oh, please! You got drunk with the stuff _**you**_ brought! And by the way, even Tina can't get drunk with wine coolers," he says, noticing some of the gleeks thinking about it.

"It's still not my fault!" Quinn says adamant.

"It's your fault that you had unprotected sex," Tina says, not missing a beat.

"And it's your fault that you lied to Finn about the paternity. Actually you lied to everybody," Kurt adds.

"And it's also your fault that you decided to keep Puck away during the pregnancy. He wanted to take his responsibility but you kept saying it was Finn's baby." It was Tina's turn. She and Kurt are a great team. They hadn't even rehearsed this.

"And it's totally your fault you took away his daughter!" Kurt glares at her when she tries to interrupt; "but, hey... you have stretch marks so I guess that makes you the victim here," he finishes coldly.

The glee kids are silent. They are all shocked; no one ever talked to Quinn like this about the pregnancy.

Finally, the bell rings, but when Tina and Kurt are moving to pass the gleeks, Rachel chimes in.

"It doesn't matter if Quinn is a slut or not," she says, "we are here to inform you that if you're not in glee this afternoon, we are going to tell your dad about your problem. He's going to put you in a hospital."

Tina is even angrier than the day before. She launches herself at Rachel but Puck catches her. He has arrived just in time to hear the threat. He throws Tina over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Kurt, take her bag, please. We are gonna be late for class," the jock says.

Kurt does what he's told, following Puck who is still carrying Tina while she's screaming obscenities at Rachel.

"Kurt, I'm serious! I'm going to tell Burt!" Finn yells to his almost step-brother.

The trio doesn't even acknowledge him as they walk down the hallway.

* * *

Rachel enters the choir room and she is so happy to see Kurt, Tina and Puck in there though she doesn't say anything to Tina who is sitting in her usual spot with Puck and Kurt on each side.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see that you changed your mind!" Rachel says. "We have so much work to do..." she keeps babbling, taking the seat next to Kurt.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad to see you are all here," Mr. Schue greets them on entering the room. "We have a lot of work to do; Regionals is in two weeks and..."

Kurt raises his hand in the air.

"Yes, Kurt, did you have any question?"

"I just want to make sure… the first solo is 'Set Fire To The Rain' by Adele, right, Mr Schue," the brunet asks politely.

"That's right," Rachel speaks before the teacher can answer. "I think it's a beautiful song that really shows off my talent_"

"I want to audition for that song," Kurt cuts her off.

"Kurt, we have just two weeks before the competition, I don't know if..." Mr Schue tries to say but he is interrupted by Rachel, again.

"No way! That's my song! I've already let Quinn take the lead part in the group number!"

"About that," Tina stands up. "I'd like to audition for that song."

"Are you kidding me? That's my song, Morticia, back off," Quinn says, a little worried now that she has competition for her spot.

"Tina, you are a very good singer but I think Quinn deserves to have the solo in that song, after all she's been through last year..." Mr Schue says to Tina while Quinn smirks at her.

"Let me get this straight." Tina is not going to back down. "You are not letting me audition for that song not because I'm not good enough, but because she didn't have safe sex and got pregnant last year? That's why she deserves the song more than me?"

Quinn's smirk drops.

"No! I mean... she... I mean... No, you are right. Auditions are open," the teacher says defeated.

"That's not right! I'm the star here! I deserve all the solos!" Rachel screams.

"Shut up, man-hands! You still have your sappy duet with Gigantor," Santana glares at her.

Tina elbows Puck in the side.

"Ouch! What?...Oh... right. Hey, Mr. Schue … can I sing the duet?" Puck asks.

"No! Do you see that? He's trying to take what's mine!" Finn whined next to Rachel.

"Mr Schue, my talent can't share the stage with such a... thing," Rachel says, looking with disgust at the tanned jock.

Everyone else is now trying to talk the teacher out of his decision to do auditions.

"Wait a minute!" Santana yells above everyone else. "Is this some sort of revenge for blackmailing you back into the club," she asks Kurt.

"You wanted us in glee. We just want to make sure you know we are here now."

"Sneaky gays," she mutters before turning to Mr Schue. "If Puck wins the audition for the duet, I want to take Berry's place and sing with him. No way is she going to sing with my man."

"I'm not your man," Puck says, confused.

"Mr Schue, that's unacceptable! I'm not going to have any solos?!" Rachel is in full panic attack mode now.

"Guys, shut up!" Mr Schue yells. "I don't know if you're going to have a solo, Rachel. We're all going to know that after the audition. So be prepared for the next rehearsal and for the love of God, just get out of this class now 'cause I'm going to kill someone!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ciao! So, that's the new chapter...like it? Hate it? Let me know! By the way, if the story is written in understandable English, it's thanks to GayforKurt.

As usual, let me know any kind of criticisms and suggestions!

Ciao!

Franky


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine.

**IX**

Right after glee and the war declaration by Rachel, Finn and Quinn, Puck is at the Hummel-Hudson house. The boys need time to prepare their songs for the audition. They decided to rehearse their song at Kurt's house because his sound proof basement has the perfect acoustics.

Tina is not with them just because Mike had apologized to Kurt about the intervention as soon as the glee meeting had finished and Tina had said they need to exchange hot Asian kisses. Puck and especially Kurt can survive without seeing their famous and very public displays of affection.

Kurt and the jock are in the living room and they are going to the kitchen to reach the basement door when Carole greets them coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Kurt, Noah! Finn is not home, he's at Rachel's rehearsing for something... I'll tell him you were here," she says, turning to the kitchen where Burt is sitting.

"Hi, Ms. H.," Puck smiles politely. "Actually, I'm not here for Finn. Kurt and I need to rehearse as well."

"You and Kurt," she says, turning to look at them skeptically.

"Yes, Carole, Puck is going to spend quite some time singing songs in a basement with the gay teenager of this house... Problem with that," Kurt asks bitterly.

"Kiddo, don't talk to Carole like that, she didn't say anything bad. Usually Puck is here to see Finn," Burt tries to calm his son down. He rises from the kitchen table and walks toward the trio.

"Why are you two singing together, anyway?"

"Today we convinced Mr. Schue to give us the chance to prove ourselves good enough for a solo at Regionals," Puck says proudly.

"But, Finn said he was going to sing with Rachel... Why has Mr. Schue agreed to auditions if he had already chosen the solos? Is that why Finn was so upset?" Carole is looking at Puck accusatorily.

"Mr. Schue realized it's unfair giving solos according to favoritism. It's just fair that everyone in glee club has the chance to have his moment. We are the 'New Directions', not 'The Rachel and Finn Show'," Kurt responds, glaring at the woman.

"And are you going to blow this chance, too," Burt asks Kurt.

"No," Kurt answers before they hear the door being opened and Finn and Rachel enter the living room.

Before Finn can even think to speak, Rachel is already speaking.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson! I hope it's not a problem if we end up here. We need to rehearse for glee and your basement, Mr. Hummel, has the perfect acoustics to practise my talented voice..."

"What?!" Kurt yells.

"She said the basement is good for singing in it," Finn explains unnecessarily to him.

"I know the basement is good for singing in; it's _**my **_basement!" Kurt responds, annoyed. "You are not rehearsing in my basement!"

"Kurt, don't be so selfish," Rachel says, waving him off and walking toward the basement door.

"No! Stop! That's my room! You can't go to my room! Dad, that's my room!" Kurt says to his father.

"Come on, son, can't you all sing together in the basement?"

"It's not just the basement, that's my room!"

"It's my room, too," Finn says.

"Yeah, it was before you called me a fag!" Kurt screams.

"I apologized for that," Finn whines, making puppy dog eyes at his mom.

"It's Kurt's room and he doesn't want you there; deal with it, Hudson!" Puck says, annoyed. Finn's whining is giving him a headache.

"But we need to rehearse!" Rachel is screaming, too, now.

"Not in my room!"

"It's your fault we need to audition. The least you can do is let me rehearse in an acoustically perfect room!"

"MY room! You keep forgetting that detail! It is my room and you are not going in my room, you Hobbit!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Burt yells to make them hear him. "All of you, get in the basement, sing, dance, kill each other, I don't care but do it in the basement so I don't have to listen to you!" Burt glares at the four teenagers in front of him.

Kurt returns the glare before turning to Rachel.

"If you make a step in my room, I quit glee. You'll have the solo but no Regionals," Kurt says with his hand on his hip and a 'head bitch' face on.

"You know you can't... I'll do what I told you this morning."

"You are such a bitch!"

Carole and Burt gasp at that, too shocked by Kurt's unusual language to respond.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Finn says, towering over the brunet.

"Or what?" Puck says, threateningly. "Touch him or call him any name and I swear to god I'm going to hurt you!"

"Get out of my house, you little punk! What do you think – you can come to my house and talk to my step-son like that?" Burt shoves Puck to the door.

"Dad! No! Stop it!"

"I don't like him!" Burt explains to his son, still trying to kick Puck out of the door but he was held back by Carole and Kurt.

"I don't like Rachel but she's still here!" Kurt complains.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'll call you later," Puck says, walking out of the living room.

"No! That's not fair, Puck, stay!"

"You want him to stay so you can turn him?" Finn accuses him before he's being sent crashing against the wall by Puck.

"Don't talk to him like that," Puck says to him in a low, scary voice.

Burt holds back Puck while Finn turns to Kurt again.

"Did you see that? What do you think people would do when they see what you do to him," he says accusingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are corrupting him!"

"Shut up, Hudson!" Puck tries to free himself from Mr. Hummel without success.

"I bet you would like it, wouldn't you, Puck?" Finn says to the jock. "As long as you have someone to fuck you don't care; everyone knows what a whore you are!"

Before anyone can react, Kurt reaches up and slaps his almost-step-brother right in the face.

"Kurt, you are out of control!" Rachel accuses him, reaching her boyfriend. "If you don't contain yourself and apologize to Finn, I'll tell everything to your dad!"

At that the room fell silent.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Hummel asks.

"N-nothing?" Rachel is sure that isn't supposed to sound like a question.

"Tell me what," he asks one more time.

Rachel is silent. She really doesn't want to tell him. It's not right to tell something like that in that way and, more important, if she tells him, Mr. Hummel would probably lock Kurt in a clinic and she can kiss goodbye to Regionals.

"I've got an eating disorder," Kurt barely whispers but the room is so silent everyone can hear it.

"What does that mean," Burt asks, not sure if he has got it.

"I'm anorexic," he says, keeping his head down to hide the tears.

"No, you are not," Burt says stubbornly. "That's a girl thing."

Kurt snorts, "Well, I'm gay so apparently it's a girl and fag thing," he says, glaring at his father.

Kurt grabs Puck's wrist and drags him out of the house. They get in the jock's truck and they are out of the drive-way by the time Mr. Hummel runs out of the house, yelling at his son to return in the house. They silently agree to ignore him and Puck drives them away.

* * *

Puck is driving around Lima for an hour before he finally talks to Kurt.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I told my dad the truth; he compared me to a girl – and now we just passed this house for the third time," Kurt says monotone.

"Don't get me wrong... Tina and I were going to talk to you about telling your dad but... why did you do it," the jock asks, keeping his eyes on the road but sneaking a look at the brunet.

"I don't know, I was angry... and I'm tired of lying," Kurt says with a feeble voice.

"Okay," Puck says, but it's not okay, what are they going to do now? "What are we doing now?"

Kurt sighs. "Now, you are going to drive to your house where I'll spend the night, if your mom agrees. If not, can you take me to Tina's?"

"No, you'll sleep with me. I mean... in my house... you and me in the same house!" Puck is blushing as he clarifies his statement.

Kurt giggles at that. Blushing Puck was definitively something new.

"Anyway," the brunet continues, "tomorrow I'll talk to my dad... I don't want to think about it now."

"But... what if he sends you in some clinic far away from Lima?"

Kurt looks at him, puzzled.

"I'm eating now ... so I can convince him. I'm already getting better and I don't need a clinic," Kurt explains.

"Are you really getting better?"

"I don't know. I guess I am getting better. I don't want to go in a hospital. I don't like hospitals," the brunet says, turning to the window.

"You are not going anywhere. Tina says we are going to come with you," Puck nods at his own statement.

"You can't come with me in a clinic, or in the hospital!"

"Well... so you are not going anywhere. You say it... you are getting better." Puck isn't sure why but the idea of having Kurt so far away is not that appealing.

* * *

"Hi, Ma," Puck calls out to his mom, entering the kitchen of the Puckerman house with Kurt on his heels.

"Hi, Noah... Oh... hi, Kurt! That's the second day in a row you are here, Kurt... Has Noah kidnapped you," she ask seriously.

"What? Oh, my gaga, no, Ms. Puckerman... no!" Kurt is confused, she really thinks Noah could do that?

"Princess, she's just messing with you," Puck laughs at him. "Anyway, Ma, can Kurt stay the night," he asks his mother with a pair of puppy-dog-eyes that for Kurt are better than Finn's.

"Another sleep-over," she says, laughing and pointing at Puck's pink nails.

"No!" The jock is resolute. "Today is male bonding. Video games and action movies…"

"All the action movies in the world can't make up for your sleep-over," Sarah, Puck's sister says, entering the kitchen. "I thought you were a badass. Badasses don't have pink nails... Hi, Kurt!" She turns to Kurt with dreamy eyes.

"Hello, Sarah! You know, only real men can wear pink," Kurt says in defense of the jock.

"True," Ruth agreed.

"Yes, Kurt, I think you are right," Sarah says sweetly, giving her brother a 'what the eff' look.

"Sarah, did you know Kurt loves tea parties," Puck asks.

"Oh, wow! Kurt, we need to have a party right now!" Sarah begins dragging a horrified Kurt up the stairs.

'That's what you get when you paint the Puckasaurus's nails in pink,' Puck thinks smugly.

"Okay, Noah, I want the truth. Why is this kid here, two days in a row? What's wrong," Mrs. Puckerman asks with her best 'I'm your mother do what I say' look.

Not that this look worked very well with Noah in the past. Actually, it always causes Noah to do the exact opposite of what she asks.

'Don't have sex with the rabbi's daughter' or ' don't have sex with older women', 'don't drink – you're underage', 'don't drive my car, or any car, when you are drunk', 'stop playing with the matches', 'stop telling your sister she's adopted' and last, but not least, 'don't get anyone pregnant until you are married and have a job'. He never listens so it's a little shocking for her when Puck sits on the kitchen table to answer her question.

"Kurt doesn't eat," Puck says, looking at his hands.

"He's not hungry? It's okay, maybe he has the flu or that stomach bug that's going around now. You should have seen the hospital the other day, this guy_"

"No, Ma. Kurt is not eating... in general... He stopped eating months ago. The only thing he eats is an apple at lunch time... and he eats that just because I force him," Puck explains to her with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh my... what... I... what..." Ruth is speechless. And she is a Jewish mother – she's never speechless.

"Ma... I don't know what to do…"

"You... have you told his family," she asks when her ability to speak is back.

"That's why he's here."

"What?"

"We were at his house, Finn and Rachel were there. They were being annoying and Rachel was blackmailing him about it and he was tired of hiding it so he told his dad."

"But... why isn't he with his dad? Why is he here?"

"When he told his dad he compared him to a girl. Kurt got mad and … now we are here."

"Oh." That's the best she can come out with at the moment.

"What if his dad locks him in a clinic?"

"Noah, honey, these places are made to help people who have Kurt's problem."

"He doesn't want to go there and he's already getting better! He's eating!"

"That's not enough, honey," she says, looking at her son with sympathetic eyes.

"I'll make him eat more... If he keeps eating, they can't take him away right?" Noah is looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"It's not only about the food, Noah. It's about the reason he stopped eating in the first place..."

"But who's gonna watch over him if they take him away?" Puck's voice is desperate.

Ruth knows her son well enough to know it's not normal behavior for him to be so attached to someone who's not her or Sarah but it's not the right moment to discuss this; Noah is probably not ready yet.

"Listen, son, I'll discuss this with Kurt's dad if that makes you feel better and tomorrow, while you two are in school, I'll talk to some of the other nurses and doctors at the hospital. Maybe a clinic is not necessary but… I don't know. Now, go save your friend from your sister. He's gay but that doesn't mean he's not going to choke her after the fourth cup of 'tea' with her."

Puck kisses his mom's cheek before running upstairs.

"Sarah! Leave my Princess alone!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi bella gente! It take me some time but, finally, that's the new chapter...as usual I couldn't have done this chapter without my beta (GayforKurt).

Anyway...what do you think about this new part of the story? Like it? Hate it? Let me know, I love reading your reviews and suggestions.

Have a good they!

Ciao!

Franky


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**X**

Kurt finds himself eating dinner with the Puckermans. The brunet actually eats, maybe because Ruth knows about the big problem. Kurt knows she knows, due to the fact that she keeps staring at him every time he puts food into his mouth. That means Puck told her, but he's not really mad; she's just one more person who can tell his dad he's actually eating, he's getting better and he doesn't need a clinic.

When it's time to go to bed, Kurt realizes he has no pajamas and no sleeping bag like the night before. He had left them near the door of his house and he hadn't bothered to grab them when they ran away.

Puck offers him his clothes but they are so big, Kurt ends up wearing just one of the jock's super-sized football jerseys as a nightshirt.

The jock is standing near the bed when Kurt comes out of the bathroom and Kurt almost chokes. Puck is wearing nothing but his boxers. Kurt is definitely not used to that sight.

"Are you okay?" Puck is worried about Kurt's suddenly blushing face. The smaller boy's eyes are wide open and he looks like he's stopped breathing. He doesn't look okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I 'm perfect," Kurt says, staring at Puck's chest.

Puck has probably noticed that because he's now flexing his pecs.

'Bastard,' Kurt thinks.

"Are you sure?" Puck is chuckling.

Kurt glares at him.

"You know, you shouldn't walk around me like that," Kurt says, walking to the bed.

"Like what?" Puck grabs his pillow and puts it on the floor. "By the way, you are taking the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Half naked," Kurt responds, "and no, it's your room and your bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Kurt grabs Puck's pillow and puts it on the bed.

"Dude, you are only wearing my shirt... we are both pretty naked," Puck says, re-taking his pillow and putting it again on the floor. Then he goes to the closet to take out a spare blanket.

"Puck, seriously, you sleep in the bed."

"You are sleeping in the bed... Oh, I get it... you wanna do some something-something with the Puckster," he says winking at him.

"You are an idiot," Kurt states, "and I'm not sleeping in your bed... God knows what you did in there."

"If that's what's bothering you, you can't sleep on the floor, either... or on the couch in the living room... or the stairs… or the dinner table_"

"I just ate at that table!" Kurt is freaking out and now he puts more room between the bed and himself.

Puck smirks at him. "Anyway, my Ma always changes my sheets and the last time I jerked off_"

"Oh my god!"

"I did it in the shower so the bed is clean."

"Oh my god... I... I'll take the bed," Kurt says, lying on the bed.

"Cool," Puck responds, chuckling and sitting on the bed, too.

"What are you doing," Kurt asks, looking at him suspiciously.

"You just made me think about the not-so-clean stuff I did on this floor. I'm not sleeping there now," Puck states, lying down beside Kurt.

"Puck," Kurt says after a minute of complete silence. "This is awkward."

"Yeah... whatever. We need to talk," the jock says, rolling onto his side so he can look Kurt in the eyes.

"About what... my dad?" Kurt is a little confused; he's sure they had decided not to talk about it.

"No... about what Finn said... everything he said; it's not true."

Kurt realizes he's crying when Puck comes closer to hug him tight.

"Don't cry, Princess, Finn is an idiot."

"Don't call me 'Princess," Kurt says angrily.

"You love when I call you that," Puck replies, tightening his hold.

Kurt blushes just a little but then he remembers why he doesn't want the jock to call him that anymore.

"Do you realize I'm not a girl?"

"Kurt, I know you are not a girl; if you'd been one we would have fucked already," Puck says, shrugging.

"What?" Kurt pulls away and sits up.

"I said I know you are a guy."

"NO! You said you would be interested in me if I was a girl."

"It's not a bad thing." Puck sits up as well, confused by Kurt's attitude.

"Oh no, it's not a bad thing," the brunet says sarcastically. "You are just one of the many who think I should be a girl."

"I never said that!" Puck is getting defensive now.

"That's what you were implying!" Kurt tries to keep his voice down to not wake up the rest of the house. "Don't you think I know it would be easier for me to be a girl? No one would bother me for wanting to be with another guy. No one would tell me or my dad I'm sick. No one would tell me how disgusting I am!"

"You are not sick and you are not disgusting_"

"Yeah, but you won't have sex with me because I'm not a girl!"

Puck stays silent. He's really confused; sure, Kurt is a guy and he has never been attracted to another dude, but... it's Kurt, he's not like any other dude.

"I don't want to be a girl. I'm a guy and I like being a guy." Kurt is barely whispering now. "You don't know how much I want to be normal, but I can't. I'm Lima's fairy- boy. I can't change that."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking like that. Who cares what this fucking cow-town thinks? In a couple of years, you'll be out of here and stop talking like you believe them... like you believe you are sick or disgusting."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove to me I'm not disgusting. Prove to me you are not disgusted by me."

"Dude... what are you talking about?"

"You are just like Finn," Kurt accuses him. "The only difference is that he _tell__s_ me something is wrong with me; you make me _feel_ wrong!"

"T-that's not true!" Puck can't believe Kurt is comparing him to Finn.

"How did you think I felt when I came out of the bathroom and you were standing there just in your underwear? Did you think I enjoyed the view? I was disgusted by myself, by the things I thought! I felt like a molester! I felt like what Finn always says I am. But you have no problem with that, right? As long as someone is drooling all over you, feeding your ego, you are fine. That's what you do; you use me to feed your fucking ego and to get back at Finn at the same time!"

As soon as Kurt ends his rant, Puck puts his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him close.

Kurt can't even believe what is happening when Puck starts kissing him.

Puck is kissing a dude. Not just a dude – Kurt. It's just a peck on the lips, like the one they shared the night before for 'Truth or Dare' but at the same time it's totally different.

This time, Tina is not guiding his head towards Kurt. This time they are sober. This time Puck feels explosions and fireworks and his heart beating hard in his ears. This time there is _something._

Kurt tries to pull away but Puck keeps him in place with the hand on his neck and lets his other hand slide onto his waist. The jock is enjoying this too much to stop right now.

Kurt gasps when Puck's hand rests on his waist, and the jock takes advantage of it, letting his tongue slide into Kurt's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Puck lies down slowly on his back, taking Kurt down with him, on top of him. Now all he can feel, smell, taste is Kurt and he doesn't even care that Kurt is a guy. It doesn't matter right now; he'll deal with that later.

They keep kissing like that until they both need air; at this point they pull back, Kurt give him one last kiss on the side on his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

That's all Kurt says before grabbing his pillow and going downstairs. He doesn't care about the unhygienic things Puck had done on that couch; sleeping there is much safer than sleeping in Puck's bedroom with him. Kurt is scared to think of what had just happened because he knows that, whatever happened, Puck had enjoyed it as much as him.

That means just one thing: Finn is right.

He is a creepy molester who just turned a perfectly normal straight guy into something like himself.

Kurt stands up from the couch to go in the kitchen to open the drawer from where he'd seen Mrs. Puckerman taking the knives for setting the table.

He needs to be punished.

He needs to suffer for what he has just done to Puck.

Kurt presses the blade on one of the scars on his arm but he stops immediately.

He made the scars on his arm to feel better; now he doesn't need to feel better.

Kurt knows he doesn't deserve to feel better, he deserves to feel worse. He deserves to feel the pain.

So he sits on the kitchen chair and starts pressing the blade on the flesh of his exposed thigh.

When he's done, there's a bloody word cut into his leg – just one, short, painfully true word.

'FAG'

* * *

**A/N:** Ciao! So...new chapter...do you like it?...do you hate it?...do you want to kill me?

I personally hate see Kurt suffer but...after the storm there's always a rainbow...right?

A massive thank you to GayforKurt...my personal angel XD

Let me know if you like this chapter...or if you hate it...or if you have any suggestion. =)

Ciao bella gente!

Franky


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**XI**

'I'm not gay,' Puck thinks as soon as Kurt is out of his room. The jock is still on his bed exactly where Kurt left him.

'I can't be gay. I like girls and I like boobs. I'm not gay. No way in hell. The Puckasaurus can't be gay.' He's starting to panic. 'I just happen to like kissing Kurt. That doesn't mean I'm gay.'

Puck gets out of the bed and slowly he starts pacing the bedroom.

Why in the hell did he kiss Kurt? Sure he's thought about it before, about Kurt's lips on his own, about how he would feel pressed against him but… he never really had any intention of actually doing it, thinking it was okay. He was just daydreaming; it was just a totally innocent daydream. Like when he was thinking about the huge mouth on Evans and the things he could fill that mouth with. No it's not the same; Puck knows it because this, _this _issomething else.

This is him, consciously kissing another guy. This wasn't like kissing Kurt for Tina's dare. Even if he really enjoyed that little kiss, he can blame it on the alcohol. But now? He can't blame anything or anyone for what just happened.

'Oh God, I'm gay!'

What would he say to his mom? Sure she's okay with Kurt and he never heard her say anything homophobic because 'gay people were just next to our people in the concentration camp' but, this time it's her own son.

What if she's not really that open-minded?

What if the guys in school found out? They would certainly beat him up...or worse, as Kurt said, they would beat Kurt up for turning him gay. He can't be gay for Kurt if that means Kurt would be hurt. Come on; he lived all his life liking and fucking girls, he can keep it that way. Right. He and Kurt are just staying friends. No more alcohol when they are together, no more Truth or Dare with Tina there. No more cuddles, no more kisses, no more making out on the bed. Nothing. He can't be gay because if he is, Kurt is going to get hurt.

Puck has just decided on his plan to keep Kurt safe when he hears his mom calling for him, screaming. He has no idea what's going on but his ma's voice isn't coming from her room. Her voice is coming from downstairs, where Kurt went.

* * *

Ruth is in her room. She heard the boys fighting through the thin wall but she's not able to understand what they are fighting about. No, she's not eavesdropping. Really, she's not, and even if she is... no one can prove it. Anyway, the boys have stopped their fight; good. She can go to bed now.

Ruth is almost asleep when she hears Noah's door being opened and someone walking down the stairs.

Well, she's suddenly really thirsty, she should go downstairs to the kitchen for some water and if she, casually, finds one of the boys there, she would ask how he's doing... just because she's very polite. It's not at all because she's curious. And she's not being nosy, like Noah always says; she's a mom, it's her duty to be informed about her children's life.

She walks downstairs, avoiding the steps that creak. Once in the living room, she notices right away the pillow on the couch, but no one is lying there. Ruth hears the noise of something hitting the floor coming from the kitchen. 'Perfect,' she thinks, 'I can keep going with my plan.'

When Ruth enters the kitchen what she sees is not what she was expecting. Kurt is sitting on a chair; he's staring at his hands, his bloody hands and his left leg is bleeding. On the floor next to the boy, Ruth can see a knife; that must be the noise she'd heard a few seconds ago.

Kurt is in her kitchen, bleeding, a knife next to him. In her kitchen. With one of her knives. _He's__ bleeding._

She stares for a minute, not fully realizing what's going on. She's a nurse, she's not scared about the blood, what scares her is that someone is bleeding, in her house and she's terrified because he's done this to himself.

She came back to herself, slowly taking the knife to put it away; she can't even look at it.

"Kurt," she says softly, touching the boy's back.

Kurt is not answering. He just looks at her, scared.

"Kurt, honey, it's going to be okay. You are bleeding but not so much, we just have to take you to the hospital. They'll give you stitches and then we'll be back. Is that okay?"

"I had to do it," Kurt says, looking at her. He looks desperate to let her understand. "I had to. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry; I'm sorry I did this to Puck."

Kurt starts sobbing.

Ruth has absolutely no freaking idea what he's talking about. What happened to Noah?

She hugs the boy tightly as soon as he starts sobbing.

"It's okay, Kurt; I'm not mad. Now I really need to take you to the hospital, though. You are bleeding, you need stitches."

"No, please, no hospital, please!"

Ruth noticed before that the wound on the leg is not that serious. Maybe she can just take her time to calm him down before talking him into going to the hospital. Then she notices that the wounds on the leg looks like letters. Letters that form a word.

That's when she really realizes how bad the situation is. Sure, self-harm is not a joke but that word proves this is not the first time he's done this; this is not going to be the last. There's no time to calm him down even if it means bringing him to the hospital against his will.

"Kurt, come on, we have to go."

"No, please, please. I'll be good, I promise!" Kurt keeps sobbing, trying to pull away from her.

"Kurt, we are going to the hospital. That's it," she says with the 'I'm a mother, I know better' tone before calling for help; she can't carry him all by herself. "NOAH!"

When Kurt sees Puck running into the kitchen still half naked, he tries harder to pull away.

Puck knows better than anyone that Kurt cuts himself. He'd promised him that he would stop, but he hadn't. Now Puck would feel guilty because he hadn't said anything before. He would feel bad, he would feel hurt and he'd promised Kurt he would keep him safe.

"No! Stay away," Kurt yells at Puck when he comes closer to him.

Puck stops, just for a few seconds and then decides he had never listened to anyone in his life, what's the point starting now?

"Not a chance, Princess," Puck says, talking calmly and easing Kurt from his Ma's embrace.

After Puck came in the room, Ruth calmed Sarah down and sent her to the neighbors. Then she took some clothes for the boys; they were almost naked but she was not going there. After 30 minutes of her driving, while Noah is in the back seat wrestling with Kurt who keeps trying to sneak away or jump from the moving car, they arrive at the hospital.

Kurt at this point sees no reason to keep fighting the inevitable. He just hopes he can convince everyone he feels better. He doesn't need a hospital, or doctor, or stupid jock mohawked boy.

He let the nurses lead him to his room. He let them clean his leg. He let the doctor check his leg and monitor his weight. He doesn't even try to answer their stupid questions. He just doesn't care.

The only thing he's happy about now is that he is in a hospital room where only family can have access and that means Puck can't come in. Maybe the hospital is the best solution to keep the jock away, to let him be normal again.

"Princess?" The door opens after 40 minutes and Puck enters.

Kurt decides he's not going to break the silence marathon he'd started with the doctor. After a while, the man had given up. Maybe Puck will give up, too.

"You know, my Ma talked to the doctor. He says you refuse to talk… It seems you are using the same trick with me, right, Princess? Guess what? It won't work," Puck says, sitting down on a chair next to Kurt's bed.

Of course not. Kurt should have thought about it. Puck stole an ATM driving (drunk) his mom's car. Privacy, morals and hospital policy have no power on him.

"Since you are not talking, I'll do it. You are an asshole. What the hell made you think it was okay to do something like that? You told me you were done with that cutting shit. And now you cut your fucking leg in my fucking kitchen? Did you even think what would happen if – instead of my mom – Sarah was the one to find you?" Puck is beyond angry he's furious and his voice keeps getting louder and he's almost screaming at the end.

Kurt winces at that. No, he hadn't thought about it.

"Of course, you didn't think about her... What about my mom? Did you think about how she felt when she found your sorry ass bleeding in her house? What about your dad? How do you think he's reacting right now that the hospital is calling him? What about Tina? She'll be a clinging, crying mess!"

Puck takes a second to breathe while Kurt fights back the tears.

"What about me," the jock asks with a lower, but still too-angry voice. "What about me? What about how I feel, knowing you did it because of me? Knowing that this is, at least, the second time you've hurt yourself because of me?"

"This is not your fault," Kurt tries to say with a whisper.

"Fuck you!" Puck is yelling now and he stands up. "You did that after what happened between us! We did what we did and then you took off to fucking mutilate your leg!"

"I had to_"

"Why?" Puck was now screaming in Kurt's face. "'Cause you fucking think you turned me gay? Are you that stupid? You can't do that! No matter what Finn or your idiot dad made you think, you can't do that! That's not how it works! You didn't turn me gay! I'm not gay just 'cause we kissed! I'm not gay!"

Puck finishes his rant, kicks the chair and exits the room, just to come back three seconds later to kick the chair next to the door and sit in the other chair on the other side of the bed.

He sits there in silence, glaring at the wall.

They are like this: Kurt staring at Puck who's staring at the wall.

They stay like this for God knows how long. The dynamic changes only when Burt enters the room, running, with Carole and Finn on his heels.

"Kurt!" Burt jumps onto the bed to hug his son who quickly shifts away.

"Kurt, what happened?" Burt deliberately ignores his son cringing from him. "Is this about what you told me earlier?"

"No, genius, it's about the other big news Kurt told you about in the last 24 hours," Puck says sarcastically.

Burt, Carole and Finn ignore him. Kurt just looks at his father like he's stupid.

"Did he do something to you," Burt asks, referring to Puck.

Kurt really wants to talk, to defend the other boy but he's sure if he speaks now, if he opens his mouth he's just going to cry.

"I did nothing to him!"

"Shut up!" Burt glares at Puck.

"Dude, he was fine and after being at your house he cut his leg... It's kinda your fault."

"Don't fucking blame me! I'm willing to take my responsibility but this is not all my fault. Did you know what he cut in his leg? 'Fag'... Ring a bell, Finny?" Puck gets right up in Finn's face.

"What bell?" Finn asks, confused.

"That's not Finn's fault; he already apologized for that!" Carole steps in now to defend her son.

"What the hell are you even doing in his room," Burt asks angrily. He's really not in the mood for more drama. His son is in a hospital bed, refusing to be touched by him or even to talk. "Just get out, Puckerman; Kurt needs his family now."

Puck ignores him and looks at Kurt. "I'm going to call Tina. I'll need like two hours to calm her down but when I'm done, I'll be right outside the door. So, if you need your post-cut-cuddle, let me know," he says seriously. "That doesn't mean I'm not pissed anymore" he adds before leaving.

* * *

**A/N:** New chapter, yay!...sorry if it take this long but I had flu and I wasn't able to function, at all.

Anyway...GayforKurt is always my super-amazing-beta. = )

If you had...comment about this chapter or where this story is going...let me know!

Ciao!

Franky


End file.
